Truly, madly, deeply!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE Connie’s getting married or is she. The relationship she has with her fiancé is a fickle one, after many on-off-on decisions, will she really go through with it? Is there something her fiance is hiding? Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I'm so bored of writing these it's untrue. I mean surely anyone who could sue wouldn't possibly be on here reading this – but I suppose if there are – I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

**_TITLE :_ I'm getting married in the morning! Or am I?**

**_SUMMERY: _Connie's getting married or is she. The relationship she has with her fiancé is a fickle one, after many on-off-on decisions, will she really go through with it? Is there something her fiancé is hiding, and will she find out in time? **

Chapter 1

So here I was, trying wedding gowns on, feeling the happiest I'd ever been in my whole life. I'd had a few bad times through the past 24 years, but everything seemed to be coming together now. I had been an editor for a top magazine for the past year, but had worked my way up, 2 years before that. I had gotten the job fresh out of college, my boss commenting that I had potential. I worked hard at what I did, enjoying it, even through it's more stressful times. I wasn't like most editors though, you know the kind you see in the movies, that order people around and shout abuse at their employees. I had worked carefully with other editors who had done that, but I found they had little respect given, their tasks were only done, due to he fact that the employees where scared of the them. Though if you were kind and friendly and actually got off your butt once in a while to help out with things, I found I got respect and jobs were done a lot better and more willingly.

After trying on a few dresses in my lunch break, I rushed back to the office, trying to shove my sandwich down my throat as I walked – a problem I still had at times – punctuality. When the lift doors opened, I shot out and began rushing down the office, receiving knowing looks from my co-workers. I leapt into my office and sat down, attempting to catch my breath. You might be thinking why all the rush, I was the editor and no-one was going to tell my I was late, though when you had a full schedule of meetings and other more boring things to do, punctuality actually played a big part.

"Connie". It was Ann, my personal secretary. Though a lot older than myself, she had been my rock over the past year. I looked up at her, willing her to continue. "Your 1.30 is here". She said, a smile tinting her chubby round features.

"Oh, great could you show them in". I smiled, as she left.

I searched around my cluttered desk for my schedule, trying to remind myself of exactly who I was meeting with. I eventually found it, though there was no name, just a note saying 1.30 meeting today. I knew Ann had booked it, as it was her writing, though she usually always wrote at least a name down.

Suddenly a tall, blonde figure walked in, closing the door gently behind him, then walking toward my desk, and sitting opposite myself. A smile played gently on my lips, watching every movement they made. He didn't say anything at first, just gazed right back at me, tapping his fingers on the chairs arm.

"So how can I help you, Mr. Litterall"? I stood and wandered to the other side of my desk, perching myself on it's edge, right in front of my visitor.

"Do I need a reason"? He asked, a smile gradually appearing.

"Well, I would say so, taking up valuable time of an editor"... I began, a playful smirk crossing my face.

"Ok, I just came to say, I love you, but I'm sorry, I can't make tonight". The smile ultimately disappeared.

"Brian you promised". I whined.

"I know, I know I did, but we have this big case coming up, and if we win, it could do wonders for my reputation. Plus think of the overtime wages I'm going to get". He tried persuading me.

"We don't need the money Brian. I hardly see you anymore, there's always something else. We get married in two weeks, I've done most of the planning, because you're never around".

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise, we'll start spending more time together. I just need to get this case out of the way". He stood up and placed his hands on my waist, trying to give me his puppy eyes.

"If I remember correctly you said that the last time, AND the time before that. Don't you think that my career is important to me too, but I don't back out of the things you plan, because I've got a heavy workload. Maybe we should just call off the wedding until you can fit it into your agenda". I stood up and walked back around my desk.

"You're being irrational Connie". He told me, as if trying to convince me to agree with him.

"So wanting to spend time with my fiancé is being irrational is it. Look, I think you better go, I'm sure you have plenty of work to do on your big case". I got back to work and ignored him storming out of my office.

That was Brian, my future husband. We had met whilst at NYU, he was studying to be a lawyer, and I was doing journalism. I thought he was just an average guy, but for some reason, he kept 'popping in' to the coffee shop I worked in, sometimes, never even buying anything, just looking at the menu. Eventually he had bucked up the courage to talk to me, then a few days after that he'd asked me out for our first date. Well one thing led to another, and we started dating seriously and fell in love. He'd asked me to marry him nearly 2 years ago, back when he had just gotten his first job. His passion back then was admirable, he fought hard to get where he was now, but lately he seemed to be spending more and more time at the office, his passion for his job becoming more of an obsession. Every case he had, he had to win, if he lost it wouldn't do his reputation any good, but every time he won, it did wonders for it.

That evening, I left the office, a little later than usual. Well it wasn't as though I had anything better to do with my time, Brian wasn't exactly in a rush to get home. As expected, my apartment was empty. We still had our own apartments, though Brian stayed at mine every night, and I don't really know why he hadn't just moved in with me, but I had never really pushed the subject, as we were planning on buying house outside of the city once we were married.

I set my work down on the kitchen table, and checked my answer machine for messages. As usual, they were all from 'friends', you know the type where you only meet up every so often for dinner. Mainly they'd be linked with work one way or another, but you called them friends and kept in touch as though you'd known them your whole life. Most I had met through Brian, as the friends I did make at work, were proper friends, the ones I could depend on, talked and met up regularly. I began flipping through my mail, whilst vaguely listening to Melissa, one of Brian's work colleagues drone on, about how we should definitely meet up again soon. I headed to get changed, re-emerging moments later, still hearing Melissa go on and on about how much fun we'd had at dinner the other night. Deciding I had heard enough, I turned the machine off, and reached for the phone. I dialed the number I had memorized, and listened for the monotonous ringing. It rang and rang, and just as I was about to give up hope, I heard a click on the end of the line.

"Brian Litterall speaking". His voice deep and steady.

"Brian it's me, listen about earlier". I began, wanting to clear the air between us, but not exactly willing to apologize.

"Look, I haven't got time for another argument right now Connie". He almost snapped and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, um, we'll talk about it when we get home". I told him. "What time will you be home"?

"I don't know, but I was planning on going back to mine, we need some time to ourselves, to cool off".

"Fine, yeah whatever". I said loosely, putting the phone down, before he had chance to reply.

I felt annoyed, with myself and with him. More with him, we'd had an argument, every couple does at some point, and here was I, wanting to talk about it, and sort it out, but he was wanting time to cool off. Cool off? I wasn't even hot. Well that was fine with me, if he wanted to go back to his place, then that was fine, but maybe the next night, when he wanted to come back to mine, maybe I might not want him to. It was during these thoughts, that there was a knock at the door. I got up, and opened the door, revealing my friend Nicky, her little girl Eve in her arms.

"Hey Connie, you couldn't do me the biggest favor could you? I know you've been working all day, and you probably want to spend some time with Brian, but I'm desperate". She had a habit of talking faster that comprehendible, but she'd been a close friend since college and I had long since learnt how to understand her even when she was talking at her fastest.

"Sure, what is it"? I asked.

"Could you watch Eve for me, David isn't home yet and works just called". She continued.

"No problem", I took Eve from her arms, and her baby bag, before watching Nicky dash down the corridor. She couldn't have gotten to the end before she turned round and shouted that David would be picking her up as soon as possible. "Look's like it's just you and me Eve". I closed the door, watching the toddlers cheerful expression, turn into a giggle.

I put the bag on the table, and headed to the living room, where I sat down with Eve on my knee and began playing incy wincy spider. She had a huge cackle on her when she laughed, and in turn that set me off. I must have been doing it for about 10 minutes, when there was another knock at the door.

"I bet that's daddy, come to pick you up". I said in a baby voice as we made our way to the door. "And I bet when mommy gets home, daddy's going to get a smacked bum". I said whilst opening the door. "Hi Dav"... I began, but quickly realized it wasn't David.

"Surprise".

My jaw dropped, and I stood there frozen with shock. I was that shocked, I nearly dropped poor Eve. When I had regained a little composure, I let out what should have been a scream, but came out more as a yelp, before diving into my visitors arms, crushing Eve between us. I was shaking like a leaf, and quickly stood to the side, allowing them to step into the apartment.

"I think you better let me take her"? And suddenly Eve had been removed from my arms, allowing me to continue shaking like a leaf.

"How? Why"? I babbled, trying and failing at regaining myself.

"Well, we kinda flew by plane, and we came to check out this fabulous fiancé of yours". I was told in answer to my question.

"I wished you'd have called, I'd have picked you up from the airport". I told them, leading the way to the sitting room, taking Eve back.

"What and miss the look on your face". They laughed.

"So, I'm taking a wild guess, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but she's not yours, right. I mean you haven't mentioned her before".

"I'm watching her for a friend". I told them.

It was so good to see my 3 closest friends. I hadn't seen them since Eden Hall, but we talked all the time, and I wasn't really surprised that they had come to check Brian out. About 5 minutes later, David came and took Eve, thanking me, and apologizing for having to leave Eve with me. After he had left, I went back in to my friends, who were sat awaiting to start a juicy conversation.

"So, where is he"? Julie asked.

"He's working late. He's got a big case coming up". I explained, though not going into the fact that they probably wouldn't get to meet him tonight, due to our argument.

"Well what time will he be home"? Julie continued probing.

"He isn't tonight, he's going back to his place". I said casually, trying to act as though him not coming back here, was the most natural thing in the world. I could see, them all thinking carefully, about any hidden meaning there might be.

We eventually all got talking, each of them, telling me what they had been up to, and what was happening. It felt great to be able to catch up in person. I was even more ecstatic when they told me, they were sticking around until after the wedding, of which all the ducks were invited to anyway.

So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Yeah, I was basing Brian on the Brian from the Backstreet boys, mainly because I used to think he was absolutely gorgeous lol, though I never was a huge fan of them myself, my sister LOVED them lol. Anyways thanks for reading yet another of my stories. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Arr, I'm so glad you're already enjoying this story, I was a bit unsure about this story. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : How the hell did you guess which friends they were? Am I that obvious lol? Right since it's you, I'll try and add a bit more of Guy later on – I promise – cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye – Brownie guides promise lol. I think you have to be my **_biggest_** ever fan. I'm in one of my moods lol, but I just think you're ace, and couldn't ask for a better reviewer, you support my every move and well I don't know where I'd be without you – I swear I'm not crying, or maybe I am lol. Anyways ignore me and thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : You'll have to read on to find out lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : I think you spelt it right, but even if you did I knew what you meant lol. Yeah I did kinda loosely base Brian on Brian from the Backstreet boys, mainly because in his hay day he was really hot lol, and I just happened to see a music video of theirs when I first started writing this lol. I'll see what I can do about the C/G thing, but there's no promising ok. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Yep, it certainly looks like I've got myself a fan lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 2

I must have sat around my living room, with my friends all night, just talking about what we'd all been up to. Before I knew it, it was 8am, and I should have been getting ready for work. But instead, I picked up the phone, and took a few days holiday instead - well I was the editor, and very rarely had days off. I got up, and made us all a bit of breakfast, with Charlie's help. From where I perched on the work surface, watching Charlie cook, I could see Adam and Julie all loved up on the couch. It got me thinking about Brian. We had been like that once, but now, we rarely saw each other, and when we did, I don't know, we just didn't feel as romantic as Julie and Adam looked. It was something I longed to return to our relationship – romance, and secretly, I suppose I was hoping it would when we got married. There's no fool like an old fool I suppose.

"They make you wanna barf don't they"? Charlie chuckled, as he noticed me gazing at them.

"Not really no". I said, somewhat, longingly, and I knew he'd pick up on it.

"What's wrong Connie"? He asked, turning the stove down and heading toward me.

"I don't know Charlie. I look at those two, they've been together longer than me and Brian, but they still seem so, so"... I searched for the right word.

"In love". He said it as though he was about to gag.

"Exactly. I mean, you can tell those two were meant to be, but how do you know you've got the right guy for you"?

"I don't know Con's, mainly because I'll never have the right **_guy_** for me, and I sure as hell haven't found the right **_girl_** for me. I suppose, you just, know". He'd never been any good at these kind of talks. "But, I suppose if you're having this much doubt about a guy, then you can't be with the right one".

"I am with the right one. I love Brian so much. I think we've both just been working so hard lately, and trying to plan the wedding. I'm just having pre wedding jitters". I said as convincingly as I could manage.

Though secretly, I was beginning to think it was more than that. Yes I loved Brian, I wouldn't have said yes to his proposal otherwise, or started planning the wedding, but just lately, I was beginning to question his love for me. His visits to my office had gotten more and more frequent, when we talked on the phone he seemed as though he was somewhere else, even more so when we were together. When we were laid in bed, we used to hold each other close, but recently, he had been sleeping on almost the edge of the bed. I had always put it down to him being stressed with work, or something like that. I suppose it had been watching Adam and Julie that got my thoughts ticking. Was Charlie right, that if I was having this much doubt about it, then I can't be with the right guy.

"Breakfast is served"! Charlie shouted, carrying some food to the dining room table, then returning with the rest, followed by me with the plates.

"So, how would you guys like to join me to the magazines publicity party tomorrow night"? I asked, attempting at taking my mind from Brian.

"You sure"? Julie asked.

"Hey, I'm the editor, I can invite who I like. Just make sure you buy at least one magazine at some point". I laughed.

"Are you kidding, Julie's bought every issue and saved them since you started working there". Adam laughed.

"Are you being serious"? I asked shocked, I felt a lump in my throat, and tears in the back of my eyes.

"Well, they might be worth something one day". Julie tried to make light of the situation.

"I can't believe you'd do that". I almost stuttered.

"Why not, you're my 'little sister', why wouldn't I save them"? The words rolled easily from her tongue.

I leant forward, hugging her tightly. The fact that she'd saved every issue I'd been involved with meant so much. It was something your parents would do, to show friends and relatives when they came over for dinner, to show off.

"So, what do you fancy getting up to, today"? Charlie tried changing the subject, into a more lucid subject.

"SHOPPING"! Both me and Julie replied instantaneously, then cracked out laughing.

"Please God no, shopping is so boring, can't we go sight seeing or something". Adam droned.

"Yeah, we can go sight seeing in the Gap, and Dolce and Gabbana". I answered.

"Not to mention Bloomingdale's and Macy's". Julie inputted.

Charlie and Adam rolled their eyes, knowing they weren't going to win this argument, but then again, when did they win any arguments. I mean don't get me wrong, even we didn't go shopping that often, not being girly, girls, but when we did go shopping, we liked to do it right and make a day of it.

"Tell you what, why don't you two go sight seeing in the places you want to see, and me and Julie will go and do our own sight seeing". I received two nods in response.

An hour later, we all headed out, separating outside Macy's. I headed inside with Julie, feeling excited, I hadn't done this in ages, mainly because I'd never really had anyone to do this with. Sure I had friends out here, but not Julie kind of friends. They were simply just acquaintances.

We must have been shopping for hours, starting in Macy's then heading into the gap. I was sat outside the changing rooms, awaiting Julie to reveal the outfit she was thinking of buying, when my mobile phone started ringing. Expecting it to be either Charlie or Adam wanting to know where we were or work, wanting a decision on something, I pulled it out my bag and quickly answered it.

"Hello". I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Connie? Where are you, I've been to work and they said you hadn't been in all day". It was Brian, I should have known.

"I took a day off. Why what did you want to see me for"? I asked, keeping a steady, pleasant tone.

"Can't I just come and see you? Well anyway, I'm not working tonight, so I thought that maybe we could"... He began, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I have plans tonight". I said calmly, just as Julie emerged, showing off the outfit. I gave her a thumbs up, mouthing that she looked great.

"With who"? I could hear the jealousy in his voice, at not being told of my plans.

"Friends". I answered simply.

"But I cancelled appointments to finish early so I could spend some time with you". He was using the tone he used in the court room, the one when he was trying his hardest to convince the judge or jury to reconsider any decision they may have made.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not blowing off my friends. You should have asked me, before you simply assumed that we'd spend the evening together".

"So you can't blow off your friends, but you can blow me off". He was annoyed now.

"You tell me. You can blow me off, but you can't blow work off". I answered, by now, Julie had exited and was stood awkwardly, pretending to be interested by the rack of pants a meter or so from me. "Things work both ways you know".

"Connie you're being childish. Who do you think is paying for the wedding, I have to work to pay for that".

"You aren't the only one. You don't work just to pay for the wedding, you work the hours you do because you are addicted to work". And with that I put the phone down, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Is everything ok"? Julie asked, not wanting to pry, but just checking incase I wanted to talk about it.

"Oh I don't know Julie. Things just aren't the fairytale that I always thought they'd be".

"They never are". She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, as we began walking around.

"They are for you and Adam. You guy's are so in love, it's untrue". I told her, as we headed toward a coffee shop, and sat in one corner.

"Different people have different ways of showing their love for another". Julie told me.

"So spending as little time as possible with someone is a way to show that person you love them". I told her, knowing that everything was about to come out. "I love him so much Julie, and I know he loves me, but sometimes I get the feeling he loves work more".

"He's probably just wanting to get more hours in now, before the wedding so that he can spend more time with you once you are married, plus he might be wanting to earn enough so you both have a secure future".

"We both have well paying steady jobs, what more security does he need". I argued my point. "You know, what first attracted me to him, was his passion for life, for his job. When he first got this job, he loved it, and I couldn't have been happier for him, but he used to rush from work to come and meet me from work. We'd tell each other about our day, and that would be it, subject over and we'd spend the evening and night together talking about other things. But as time went on, he talked about work more and more, then he stopped coming to meet me, then gradually he'd get home later and later. Sometimes he wouldn't even come back to mine. I asked him if he wanted me to get rid of some of my things so he could fit more of his furniture and stuff from his apartment into mine, but he said it didn't matter, that he was going to keep his apartment for a while, then maybe just rent it out".

"Sounds to me as though you have to decide if you love this guy enough to commit yourself 100 to, and if you think he can fully commit to you". Julie said simply.

"Oh I love him enough, and hell I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him. I wouldn't have accepted his proposal otherwise. I just don't think he **_can_** commit to me, either that or he **_doesn't_** want to".

"In that case, you have to decide whether or not to risk it". The way she said it, made it sound so easy.

Not long after our conversation, we met back up with Adam and Charlie, who were both wearing Statue of Liberty hats that you could buy, little plastic American flags were in their hands, and both had bought themselves a t-shirt, both said 'My friend went to New York and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'.

"You two look like a pair of geeks that have been set loose in New York". I laughed, looking at the cheesy souvenirs they had bought.

"Either that or a couple of kids". Julie laughed.

"Well ha, ha, but I wouldn't laugh, because we bought you two something". They laughed, revealing two t-shirts that read 'I'm with dumb' with a big arrow pointing left, and the other said 'I'm with dumber' with a big arrow pointing right.

"Oh how sweet". I said through gritted teeth.

"We thought you'd like them". Charlie smiled sweetly back, then cracked out laughing.

We went back to my apartment, where we decided what we were going to do that evening. I told Charlie and Adam, to go and collect their things from the hotel that they had booked into, as there was plenty of room at my place for them. While the two were gone, I took Julie up stairs, so she could choose a cocktail dress for our dinner reservations, that night.

"Connie"? I heard my name being called from downstairs.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own a single thing!

xXxSARAHxXx : Don't forget I only based Brian on Brian's looks and name not on his personality lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : You'll have to wait and see who was calling out Connie's name. Yeah I like Connie/Guy too, but I'm really into Connie/Adam at the moment, but unfortunately this isn't going to be one of my Connie/Adam stories since he's with Julie lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Oh I love cliff hangers, as long as I'm the one writing them lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hey up girly! Lol. Oh don't you just hate it when that happens, my computer used to do that a lot at one bit, so before I pressed submit, I always used to copy and paste it to word and then I never lost it lol. Hey you know my writing that well, if ever anything happens to me, you could continue anything I had going couldn't you. It's quite a reassuring thought actually lol. I'll have a word with Connie about the whole thing with Guy, but I'm pretty much thinking I'm gonna make her happy with Brian, I haven't written a really fluffy story in ages if ever lol, but we'll see lol. I totally believe you, that it was your boyfriend that got you sick lol, feel better soon. Anyways thanks for your support and review –especially since you not well lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 3

"Connie"? I heard, though it was muffled by the shower Julie was in.

"Yeah". I answered, applying a little mascara.

"So come on, where are these super special friends that you have plans with"? It was Brian, obviously not exactly in the best of moods.

"Excuse me. Don't you let yourself into my apartment and start talking to me that way". I stood up from my dressing room table and turned to look at him.

"Your apartment, since when has it been **_your_** apartment".

"Since I'm the one that pays **_all_** the bills for this place". I argued, feeling myself let go, entering what would become a full blown row.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize". Julie mumbled, almost cowering in the bathroom.

"Brian this is Julie my best friend, Jule's this is Brian". I quickly introduced them.

"Hey, how you doing"? Brian leant forward reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi". Julie mumbled before she crept from the room, dressed in some clean sweats I had leant her, until it was time to get dressed.

"So that's who you're going out with tonight then"? He asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it"?

"You know I have a problem with it, you blew me off to spend time with your friends. Your friends aren't always gonna be around Connie, but I am".

"Well maybe if they aren't always gonna be around, then maybe I should spend some more time with them, you know get more use out of them before they suddenly disappear. And it's funny, because I've been separated from these guys for 7 years and yet they're still here". I was really hotting up now. "You might also want to know that they came out especially for the wedding, but at this rate, there isn't going to be a wedding".

JULIE'S P.O.V

Boy did I feel awkward. I had gotten out of the shower to find Connie and Brian arguing her bedroom. After the quick introductions, I escaped to the living room, still feeling as awkward as ever, that I could still hear most of the argument. It was like when you were a kid, over hearing a parents argument. As kids we all think that our parents are so Brady bunch, but as you get older, you realize they aren't, and they do argue, but the older you get, the more involved in the arguments you become. Connie and Brian arguing was a little bit like that in a way. Half of me wanted to ear wig and find out exactly what they were fighting for, but the other half just wanted it to be over, to get myself out of the situation.

Just then Adam and Charlie walked back in, about to say something until, I held my finger to my lips, hushing them so as not to disturb the argument that was by now getting more and more heated by the second. Charlie looked as though he wanted to go in there and try and calm the situation, but I knew he was level headed enough not to. Connie was her own person, the arguments she had with her fiancé where her business and no-one else's.

"You might also want to know that they came out especially for the wedding, but at this rate, there isn't going to be a wedding". We suddenly heard Connie shout, and cringed, before realizing, they were in fact involving us.

"So what, you don't want to marry me anymore, is that what you're saying? Cause I tell you Connie, you picked one hell of a time to back out". Brian shouted back.

"I don't know Brian. I don't feel as though I even know you anymore. You spend more time at work than you do with me".

"I work the hours I do so that we can have the best life possible, without having to worry where our next meal is coming from. Yes I know I've been preoccupied with work recently, but why do you think I finished early tonight? I finished early so we could spend some quality time together".

"Yeah on your terms. Why is it that every time you say jump, you expect me to ask how high and when shall I come down? But when I ask you to jump, the answer is continuously no. I have to live my life around your schedule, but you just expect me to drop everything for you".

"No I don't expect you to drop everything. I told you yesterday when I came to your office, that we would spend the evening together, since we hadn't been able to yesterday".

"I didn't agree to it. That was before my friends arrived. I don't know how you treat your real friends Brian, but I am not dumping them, just because you finally decide you want to spend some quality time with me".

"Don't be stupid, you're being irrational about this whole thing". He told me.

"So I'm being stupid and irrational now am I? And you don't think for one second that you are"?

"I'm going, I'm not hanging around to argue with you, when you're like this".

"That's right, walk away from your problems. I'm sure your work will be ready and waiting with open arms". Connie was suddenly louder as the door to her room opened and Brian began heading out, followed closely by Connie.

"Grow up Connie". He snapped, then suddenly he was storming across the living room, glancing our way momentarily, then nodding his head as if in greeting then bidding farewell.

"You know what Brian, the wedding is OFF". Connie shouted, following him, then I heard her slam the door.

We watched, a little unsure of what to say or what to do. Most of me wanted to go over there and give her a big hug, but for some reason, I felt the need to hang back, not wanting to crowd her, or make too big a deal of this, when we didn't really know the in's and out's of the situation. We all stood there, watching intently, but trying our hardest not to. She hadn't moved, she was still standing facing the door, in the position she had been in when she had slammed the door too after Brian's departure.

I could see her shoulders beginning to shake, a tell tale sign that she was crying. She quickly turned and dashed passed us all, headed for her room. I stepped forward, prepared to follow her and offer her some support, which I was guessing was what she'd need right now. Instead Charlie was quicker and headed in the same direction as Connie, knocking ever so gently as he entered the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Whoa". Adam whispered, shocked at everything we had just heard. "So that's Brian is it"? It was his attempt at trying to make the situation seem that little bit more comfortable than it truly was.

"It would seem that way". I answered, everything Connie had told me, and the recent argument running through my mind.

"Do you think they'll kiss and make up"? He was as shocked as I was, at the whole on-off marriage situation.

"I don't know. By the sounds of it, they've been going through a rough patch for a while now. I suppose it depends on whether either of them want to kiss and make up".

"How'd you mean they've been going through a rough patch for a while"?

"Connie told me earlier, that Brian's a bit of a workaholic, and he hasn't really had anything to do with planning the wedding. I think things have gotten so much on top of her that she's finally snapped". I told him, sitting down on the sofa, my eyes not leaving the bedroom door.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"Connie"? I almost whispered, as I went into her room, seeing her sat on the edge of her bed, tears dripping easily into her lap, though she had a handful of tissues.

"I'll be ok in a few minutes". She looked up at me, with those big brown eyes that were bloodshot and swollen.

"Well you don't look ok to me. You wanna tell me about it"? I headed to over and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"You probably heard all of it, if not most of it". She sniffed between tears.

"I caught the end of it, and not because I wanted to. Listen, you don't have to feel bad if you don't want to marry him, it's better to back out now than in a few months time when you're married". I probably wasn't being as comforting as I hoped, and Julie would probably be a lot better at this, but I don't know, I suppose I felt as though I had to be the one who help her pick up the pieces.

"I don't know where it all started going wrong. I used to be so happy, walking on air all the time, but I don't know, it suddenly all stopped. I mean I still love him, and will probably always love him, but I'm scared that if he's like this now, what's he going to be like after 6 months/a year of being married"?

I sat there for a good hour, listening to her try and come up with as many reasons as she could find why she **_should_** and **_shouldn't_** marry him. I could think of a thousand why she shouldn't, but none of why she should, but then again I was completely biased.

So what do you think? Should she go through with the wedding? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Glad your being so supportive of Connie and Brian lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : I know I haven't done an Adam/Julie for a while have I, but that's because Adam is like so perfect and Julie's really been getting on my nerves at the moment – I don't know why, I think it might have something to do with the fact that Julie just steals all the limelight in D3, but anyway lol. I totally agree, normally I hate it when people write OC's, well not so much when I can hate them, but I'm glad you feel very opinionated about Brian, I love opinionated people lol. Right I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Connie didn't just break up with Brian because of this whole work thing, though that is the base of the argument, there is a whole lot more to it, but you'll have to read more to find out lol. Glad you're enjoying the story so much lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Glad your so intrigued by the Connie/Brian saga. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : You know I like to think I'm the one that makes the decision about what happens to the characters, but I'm so not, the characters totally bribe me into writing what they want to happen lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Yeah, I would love to see Brian grovel, but is he the groveling type. Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : I'm not 100 sure whether I'm going to put Connie with anyone other than Brian at the moment, I mean it's about time she went with someone else, I mean dating the ducks is almost like incest, because they're just about brothers to her, so we'll see lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Chicken, you sound so busy, there's any wonder you've had time to sleep let alone time to review lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 4

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

The following morning, I awoke to find Connie sat curled up, on the sofa, mug of coffee in her hand and the radio playing softly in the background. She looked anything but happy, but I wasn't exactly expecting her to be beaming with joy. We had cancelled the dinner reservations last night, and settled for watching a few movies at home. None of us had said a single thing to her about her argument with Brian, hoping we could manage to take her mind off it. Looking at her she looked like the 13 year old, that had just been told her parents were getting a divorce. Lost in her own world, no-one but her, knowing where it was.

"You feeling any better"? Dumb question I know, but it was the only thing I could think of to say to her.

"A little. I just can't stop running everything through my mind over and over. I mean, this is a man I love more than anyone in the world, and suddenly, everything's over after less than 10 minutes. I mean we've been together nearly 5 years, engaged for 2. It's just a hell of a lot to throw away just like that".

"Then don't. There's nothing to stop you making up with each other".

I know I was saying the words, but I didn't really mean them. There was just something about this whole thing that flashed warning lights to me. I would probably never admit this to her, but I didn't want her to marry Brian. Yes ok, I didn't really know the guy, but after what I had heard last night, and what Julie had whispered to me **_and_** what Connie had said, I didn't like him.

"But that would mean me apologizing, but I'm not sure whether I should be the one to do that". Her face blank, void of any emotion. "Ok, I know I have to apologize a little, but I don't regret saying most of what I said last night".

"Then it's up to you, to figure out exactly what you do need to apologize for and whether or not you need to talk to Brian. There's only you that can make that decision". I stood up and headed for the kitchen, leaving her alone to make the decision.

An hour later, we had eaten breakfast, and Connie had gone to get dressed. She reappeared wearing jeans, a vest top and denim jacket. I knew that she had decided to go and see Brian. She left telling us she'd be back later, and we'd then be going to the party thing she had told us about. After she had left, I looked at Julie and Adam, noticing a similar look on their faces, as I imagined to the one I was giving.

"I sure hope she's doing the right thing". I muttered.

"Not that we'd be able to stop her if we thought she was". Adam commented, and I couldn't help but think how right he was.

Half an hour later, we had settled down and began watching a movie, granted the choices we had were limited to all Connie's favorites, but there was the odd one or two that I knew she had simply bought as they were the ducks firm favorites. We sat munching on popcorn and chips, when we heard the key in the lock being opened.

"Hey Connie, you're just in time, we've just put freaky friday on". I shouted, my eyes not moving from the screen, until I didn't get an answer, and looked up. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were Connie coming back".

"Where has she gone"? Brian asked.

"Ironically to talk to you". Julie replied. I could see she was automatically on edge around him.

"I best be off then, she'll probably have gone to the office". He gave a quick smile, before turning on his heel and heading out, bidding a quick goodbye in the process.

"Is it just me, or does anyone feel some sort of dislike toward that guy"? Julie asked, looking from me to Adam.

"I don't like him". I declared. I was never one to beat around the bush, though I would probably never admit my dislike of Brian to Connie.

"But Connie's obviously head over heels for the guy. Our dislike of him, is probably because we met him under the wrong circumstances, and we automatically stand by Connie". Adam told us. Ever the diplomat, I knew he was right, and God did I hate it, but to some extent, I knew he was right, and we should give the guy a chance. He must be doing something right for Connie to love him the way she does.

"You know, I hate it when you're right". Julie told him.

Just then, the door opened again. I don't really know who I expected it to be, but was surprised when both Connie and Brian walked through the door. I was shocked to say the least. I quickly glanced at Adam and Julie, who by the way looked just as shocked as me.

"Um, we'll get out of your way". Julie began standing.

I cursed Julie silently. I didn't want to leave incase they started to have another argument and he got physical with her – it could happen. I wasn't wanting to stay because I was wanting to ear wig or anything, but yes, ok I was curious as to whether or not they'd sort everything out.

"Thank you". Brian said. He was obviously wanting us out of the way. Probably scared that we might join in and make Connie see the light.

"No it's ok. You stay where you are". Connie declared, as she lead Brian toward her room.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I lead Brian to my room, closing the door on his entrance. He had this sort of smug grin on his face, like that of a child who'd just blamed something on someone else, and totally got away with it. The smile I had seen a few times before as he'd exited the courtroom, when he'd won an important case – not that all cases were deadly important to him. It was at times like this that I began to wonder why on Earth I had accepted this mans proposal. But truth be known, I had accepted, because this man made me happy, he was my world. A few days ago if someone had asked me to define happy, I would have said one word – Brian.

"So, what are you doing here"? I asked, trying my hardest to keep my cool.

"I came to ask your friend out. What do you think? I came to see you". He told me, adding his kind of jokes, that he seemed to think were humorous, but in fact weren't.

"Oh yeah, what about"? Again, my response was cool and calm.

"I think you know what about Connie". He told me. "Anyway, I hear you came looking for me"? Again, the smug grin appeared.

"I did actually. I wanted to um, erm". I stumbled for the right words. "I wanted to um, give you this". I slid the engagement ring from my finger and held it out to him.

"So you were serious then, last night I mean"? He asked, his eyes wide and his mouth almost touching the floor.

"Yeah, weren't you"? My hand still reached out to him, wanting him to take the ring from me. "I meant every word I said Brian. I can't keep having a relationship with you **_and_** your work. You can't keep expecting this relationship to be a one way thing. Sure if I didn't have my own job, but we both have demanding jobs, that yes we both love".

"But I love you so much. I'd be willing to give my job up, just to stay with you". He pleaded.

"No you wouldn't Brian. There's nothing wrong with loving what you do, but I can't compete with your job anymore. I'm tired of being second best". I replied.

For the next hour, he fought for us, and I argued against us. Though we didn't once raise our voices, I stayed strong throughout, keeping my calm cool attitude, whilst he tried different tactics – pleading, promising, you name it he did it.

"Look, look, remember how we used to be, you made my life complete, made me the happiest, most luckiest guy **_ever_**, and you still do. I know we've been going through a rough patch recently, but please, just give us another chance. We've had some good times, lets not throw them all away,****lets at least try and save them, create some more to add to the collection"? He was knelt in front of me, looking at me longingly.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"I wonder what they're doing in there, they've been talking for over an hour now". I was getting increasingly impatient, mainly because we couldn't hear any raised voices, or anything for that matter. Julie had crept toward the door, just to check on them, and she said she could hear muffled voices, but their voices were neither raised, or anger stricken.

"They've got a lot of stuff to sort out". Adam said patiently. He had been the only one who seemed uninterested, he'd been flicking through magazine after magazine, looking for anything interesting.

"It's too quiet in there for my liking". Julie bit her lip.

"Exactly, maybe we should go and check on them"? I suggested, though in my mind I was already half way across the room and grabbing for the door knob.

"Yeah". Julie quickly agreed, as we both stood up.

"NO". Adam said quickly, and we both sat back down. "Don't you think it's up to them to sort out their own problems, you two diving in there will only create more of a problem and prolong any pain **_or_** happiness". He told us evenly.

"Ok, you're right". I said, secretly wishing I had something heavy enough that would harm him if I was to **_accidentally_** throw it his way.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Ah, well here it is, the tell tale chapter lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : Guy's coming, I promise lol, he's on the way. "I'm on the way dear" – Mrs. Doubtfire lol. Love that film lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : Yep, they so bribe me lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Yeah, I understood you lol. Well, I will definitely give it some thought, but I can't make promises lol. I forgive you, my brain rarely works before lunchtime, and then it's only half of it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 5

CONNIE'S P.O.V

A few hours later after I first started talking with Brian, I dropped heavily into the sofa, feeling as though I'd just done 10 rounds in the ring with Mike Tyson. Brian had left a few minutes ago, after many hours of talking. I could see my 3 friends almost hiding in the kitchen, peeping through the door way, all desperately wanting to know what had happened, as we had been quiet enough for them not to be able to hear us.

"You can come out now". I shouted, a hint of laughter in my voice, though not much as I felt exhausted.

They slowly mingled in, seating themselves around the living room, waiting expectantly for the details. I decided to let them stew for a few minutes, while I worked out exactly how I was going to tell them what had happened.

"So have I got to buy a big hat for the wedding or not"? Julie finally blurted out, I kind of thought she'd be the first to break.

"No, you haven't got to buy a big hat". I told her, seeing their faces drop into sympathy. "You'd look totally stupid if you did". I finished my sentence, seeing the sympathy turn to confusion. "The weddings back on". I told them slowly.

"Ohh that's great". Julie shrieked bouncing over to me and enveloping me in a big bear hug. "I knew you'd sort everything out".

"**_No you didn't_**" Both Charlie and Adam declared.

"Right, anyway, whose up for the party tonight"? I quickly changed the subject, before any more arguments erupted. I'd had my fill of them these past few days.

Later that evening, I stepped out of my room, black strappy sandals in hand, wearing my favorite short strapless black dress. My hair was up in a knot held by those little stick things that looked like chop sticks, with little strands dangling into my face. As you can notice, Julie had done my hair, as I had have been quiet happy to leave my hair down. Julie followed in multicolored thick strapped dress that flared out at the bottom, her hair draped carelessly over her shoulder with small curls every so often. On seeing us, both Adam and Charlie wolf whistled, looking us up and down. They were dressed simply in shirt and tie and black pants.

"Down boys". I laughed, as I started slipping my sandals on, whilst sat on the kitchen work surface.

"What time do we have to leave"? Adam asked.

"Um, in about 15 minutes". I answered, looking up and the microwave clock.

"Have I got time to run to the ATM machine"? Charlie asked.

"Yeah, me too"? Adam included himself.

"What do you want the ATM machine for"? I asked before answering yes or no.

"A hooker". Charlie responded sarcastically. "Connie I'm surprised, you don't know what you get from an ATM machine, didn't you learn anything from those preppie snobs at Eden Hall". He joked.

"Ha, ha very funny". I pretended to find him funny. "What do you need money for then"? I said clearly.

"Well you know it's funny, money is what you need to buy things with"? He was obviously in his sarcastic mood.

"Arr honey, there isn't a gift shop anywhere near the party you know". I replied, equally sarcastically.

"I think what Charlie means is he needs some money to pay for the cab and drinks". Adam cleared it, obviously getting impatient.

"What cab, and what drinks". I said jumping down and grabbing my purse.

"Well how exactly are we getting there"? Julie asked, confused.

"You'll see. You ready"? I asked, making sure I had my apartment keys.

Then leading them downstairs out onto the street, where a white stretch limousine was awaiting us at the curb side. I turned to look at their shocked faces, then gestured to them to climb in. They all bounded in, while I climbed in far more sedately. It was far from my first time in a limo, though I must admit I had acted just like them the first few times.

"I can't believe you hired a limo to get us there". Julie said in amazement as she opened the mini fridge and began pouring each of us some champagne.

"I didn't hire one. This is my personal limo, the magazine hires them for editors for any kind of journey, they can't have us turning up everywhere in cabs, we have to arrive in style". I told them

"This is the way to live". Julie shrieked as she stood up, her upper torso disappearing through the sun roof.

10 minutes later, the limo pulled up, and a few seconds later the door opened, and I began climbing elegantly out. I waited for Charlie, Adam and Julie to get out, before leading the way into the ballroom, not even having to wait in the guest list queue. When we got inside, I immediately bumped into my boss, Simon.

"Connie, my dear, you look absolutely stunning, and who is the lovely young lady". He turned his attention to Julie.

"Oh, these are my best friends, Julie, Adam and Charlie, guys this is Simon, my boss". I quickly introduced them.

They passed a few pleasantries, before Simon quickly excused himself, dashing across the dance floor, to another acquaintance. A waitress passed us, and I grabbed her attention, ordering myself a drink, followed by Charlie, Adam and Julie.

"To say this is a party, it isn't really, partyish". Julie declared.

"It'll warm up in a bit, most of the guests are still waiting to come in". I answered.

"Connie, sweetie, long time no see". I heard a pitch high voice squeal from behind me, rolling my eyes, I turned to face them.

"Perpetua, how are you"? I said with fake happiness, as she gave me a light embrace – you know the kind that really posh people do in greeting though they don't actually touch you, as they believe they are far superior to you.

"Oh darling, I've had a simply awful day, Arthur has had to be taken into hospital".

"I'm so sorry". I comforted. "Is he going to be ok"?

"Oh yes, the doctor say's he'll be back to normal in no time, something about he'd over done it". She told me. "Oh if you'll excuse me". She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Eventually the party heated up some, and the dance floor had quite a few people on it. I took my apple martini from the tray the waitress was holding and took a sip. I'd had a number of 'acquaintances' come up to me and be very friendly, as though showing off because I had guests with me.

"Wanna dance"? I asked Charlie, but dragged him on the dance floor anyway.

We must have been dancing ages, before we finally left the dance floor. I ordered us another round of drinks, and we stood around talking, just watching as more people filed in, and the odd one or two left. I can't really remember much else other than dancing and drinking. At one point I was ordering drink after drink, trying different ones each time. I vaguely remember Charlie deciding we were going to walk home so that we could all get some air, though I think the air was more for mine and Adam's benefit, as he had been the only one of them that was willing to try all the different drinks the bar had to offer. I can't remember getting in, or climbing into bed, but I do remember rushing to the toilet at turned 7am this morning, before stumbling half blinded by the bright early morning sun, down the stairs.

"Good morning"? Julie squealed, about the same pitch as a mouse.

"Is it". I grumbled.

"Here, drink this"? She pushed a glass in my hand, before directing me to the table.

"What is it"? I asked, though downed the liquid anyway.

"It'll help with your hang over". She answered.

"So how'd you feel this morning"? Charlie asked, entering the room, beaming with cheerfulness.

"How do you think"? I muttered, hating how he was managing to be so damn cheerful. "Where's Adam"? I asked, only slightly aware that he had to be as bad as me.

"Still trying to drag himself out of the bed". Julie said, humor licking her voice.

"He isn't". A mumbled response came from behind me, though I hadn't got the energy to turn round to check that it was him.

I knew it was him, though when he plonked into the seat next to me. I reached up and ruffled his hair gently, before banging my head heavily on the table. He quickly downed the liquid Julie had given him, before copying me and resting his head on the table.

"Whose for breakfast"? Julie asked, far too cheerfully for this time in a morning.

"**_No_**". Both me and Adam said instantaneously.

"You mention food again Julie, I will puke all over you instead of rushing to the bathroom". I told her, as there was a knock at the door.

"You gonna get that"? Charlie asked.

"Can't you". I mumbled, not moving my head from the table.

"No, it's your apartment". He answered.

"Charlie". I moaned.

"Nope". He replied.

"Please, I think I'm gonna puke again". I almost begged.

"In that case, you can get the door on the way to the bathroom". He replied laughing.

"Fine". I said defeated. "**_It's open_**". I shouted, still not removing my head from the table.

"You have the world's cruelest friends". Adam declared, though I think he was still a little drunk from last night.

"I think I'm gonna be sick". I jumped up and made a mad dash for the toilet, passing my visitors on the way.

So, what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't on anything so there.

XSPAZZYX18 : You'll find out what happened with Guy and the others soon, I promise, but for now, suspense is what you're getting lol. Oh I love Mrs. Doubtfire, in fact I think that has got to be one of my favorite comedy movies, along side Cool runnings lol. Glad you enjoyed it. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Forgive you? Ha, no way lol. No seriously there's nothing to forgive you for, so what, you forgot to review, I can't count the times I've done that lol. Relax darlin' it ain't as though I'm gonna come and hunt you down lol. Course I still love ya, lol. Well anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Right, I'll try and clear everything up for you. Right yeah the wedding is back on, and yeah things are still pretty strained between Connie and Brian, but if you think about it, whenever say you friends and their other halves have an argument an I mean a proper full on row, things are pretty strained for a few days after aren't they? Right anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : I know I love leaving you guys hanging lol. Patience is a virtue, and you will find out in good time, everything you're wanting to know lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : I suppose he had other things to do lol – of which will all make sense later on lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : They didn't have to bribe me this time – the getting drunk thing was my idea lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MIGHTY DUCKS TEENAGE : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS REVIEW #1 : Hey! Arr I hope your feeling better, and as for school, I know how that goes lol. Ohh I can't wait for you to post this Connie/Charlie story, I can't wait to read it lol. You stayed up till 12.45, right that would have been me officially dead the next day since I'm up at 7 to go to work, and let me tell you, operating horses whilst tired isn't the best of ideas lol. Yes, Charlie is one of the main characters in this – just like I promised lol. Oh and I have another one up my sleeve for later lol. I suppose I should be gad you don't like Brian lol, though I have no idea lol. Right anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS REVIEW #2 : Oh yeah, I was bouncing in my seat when I saw you'd reviewed a second time lol. I know poor Charlie he's surrounded by love and well Connie and Brian lol. I'll see if I can't fix that lol. Oh I think that had to be one of my favorite lines too, I think it would be something Charlie would definitely come out with lol. Yeah I totally agree though, it's all because he hasn't met you yet, but unfortunately I can't really fix that lol. Oh I love your I hate Brian song, instead of being a novelist you should definitely be a song writer lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS REVIEW #3 : You know I worry about you, how you find writing 5 reviews all about on story is beyond me lol – but whatever floats ya boat lol. You must really hate Brian to bits lol. So am I to take it, you want this to end up being a Charlie/Connie story, well we'll see lol. Oh I'm sure you'll cope having to wait a few days for a update lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS REVIEW #4 : Reading and whistling, I think your sleep deprived lol. Connie and Brian are obviously meant to be together, so you really should be happy for them, but I can understand if you're not lol. You know I don't think Connie can actually hear you, you know lol. Right that bit about Adam – he was interested really, he just hides it better than Charlie and Julie lol. Oh I know I loved that line especially the last bit about Charlie accidentally throwing something Adam's way lol. I do actually think you'd stalk Charlie better than anyone lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS REVIEW #5 : Yeah, I'll blame it ion you, you weren't around early enough to stop me putting Connie and Brian back together – so it's all your fault lol – only kidding. Ok, I'll see what I can do. Connects with you and sings the I hate Brian song lol. Of course you're not biased, that thought NEVER crossed my mind lol. Ok, we won't tell a living soul that it was all you're idea for a Connie/Charlie thing lol – though if anyone asks I'm pleading innocence lol. 2am, yep it's official you're totally looney – if you weren't before lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : You'll have o wait and find out won't ya lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 6

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I left the bathroom, my stomach no longer doing flip flops, though my head was pounding. It was as though my brain was like my heart, beating away, but my skull had shrunk. I slowly and cautiously climbed down the stairs that led to the two rooms on the upper level, of my apartment. As I got to the last step, my cotton socked foot, slipped on the smooth wood and fell hard onto my posterior region. I heard some laughter, and frowned.

"Not does it only look like she's got a sore head, but it looks like she's got a sore arse now".

"Shut up Russ". I pulled myself up, and walked passed him. "**_Russ_**". I shouted, quickly, turning around and looking directly at him. "**_Goldberg! Guy! Portman! Fulton! Luis! Dwayne! Ken! Averman!_**". I squealed diving into a hug with each of them, forgetting totally about my headache. Even Adam managed to lift his head from the table. "What are you guys doing here"?

"Well for starters, you invited us, and secondly we came to see our little Connie-meister get hitched". Averman told me.

"I can't believe you all came". I felt tears form, as I lead them all to the living room.

"You didn't think we'd let you sign your life away without us giving this guy the once over do you"? Fulton asked, though I think it more rhetorically than anything else.

We sat for the following few hours, just talking. I'd had a few calls from work, telling me they could really use my attendance, though I managed to talk Simon into letting me have the morning off. It was great seeing all my best friends in the same room again. I'd seen most of them few times since Eden Hall, mainly when I spent my first year with the magazine traveling around to promote the magazine.

I eventually excused myself and went and got dressed, pulling on a simple pair of cropped jeans and baggy t-shirt. I grabbed my bag from the corner chair, and headed back the living room. They didn't hear me enter at first, but I could tell they were spreading a bit of gossip as they were all more or less in a huddle, whispering in low voices. I knew Charlie, Adam or Julie would most likely be telling them all about everything between me and Brian.

"Right, so, I'll be back as fast as I can". I grabbed my keys, and put them in my bag.

I headed straight for work, dashing up to the top floor and along the corridor to my office. I was hoping the faster I worked, the sooner I could leave. I hated leaving the ducks at home when I had to work. I leafed through the pile of papers that was sat neatly in the middle of my desk, signing what needed to be signed and choosing what needed to be chosen. There were a few memo's about different parties that I had been invited to, mainly so I could publicize the magazine some more. You know sometimes I felt I'd publicize it more if I walked around with a billboard hung over my shoulders.

"Connie"? Ann, my personal secretary, knocked gently, sticking her head through the slight opening in my door.

"Hey Ann, what's up"? I looked up at her, beckoning her to enter my office.

"Um, you have a few phone messages, and here's your mail". She passed me the huge pile of envelopes and the odd one or two numbers and messages that she'd scribbled down on some note paper.

"Oh great thanks". I smiled cheerfully.

I can't have been there more than an hour, before I felt I had made all the decisions I needed to. I grabbed my unopened mail which was quite a hefty pile and purse, turned my office lights off and headed up to Simon's office. He was in a conference at the time, so I sat patiently outside, waiting for an appropriate time to talk to him. After sitting there about 15 minutes, people started filing out, leaving Simon sat behind his desk.

"Simon". I stated, allowing my presence be known.

"Yes Connie"? He didn't even bother to look up from all the paper work that cluttered his desk.

"I was just wondering, if I could use the rest of my holidays up so that I don't have to come back to work until after the wedding. It's just that I have loads of friends that have flown in from all over the country to spend some time with me, before the big day. I wouldn't normally ask, but these are really **_special_** friends, and I haven't seen them in years. I know it's a lot to ask, especially at such short notice, but I can do quite a bit of work from home, and anything mega important, I can come in for". I babbled in a very pleading tone.

"You owe me big Moreau". He said, still not looking up.

"Please Simon, I'm begging you here, it's only a few"... Then it hit me that he was agreeing to this. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you". I leant over his desk kissing him all over his face. "Have I ever told you how ruggedly handsome you look in that tie". I sucked up, referring to the bland pea green and burgundy checked tie that hung round his neck.

"No need for flattery, any work that needs doing will be faxed to you, otherwise, enjoy the vacation, and I'll see you at the wedding".

"Thank you so much Simon". I backed out of the room. "Oh and by the way, I was lying about the tie – bad choice Si, bad choice". I laughed, then quickly left, knowing that he would more than likely take the tie off, stuffing it into his bottom drawer with the rest of the ties that myself or another member of staff had given a downbeat review of.

When I got outside, instead of flagging a taxi down like usual, I darted across the busy main road, traipsing a few blocks out of my way, before entering another office clad building, jumping in the nearly full lift and pressing the button for the 10th floor. The halls were not as welcoming as my own office, and there was hardly a sound making it feel more like a funeral parlor rather than an office. I passed a few people who nodded at me as if in greeting, some even mumbling the quick 'hello', but non stopping for a quick chat, even if they did know me, I found it genuinely odd though how a few of them gave me heart felt looks as though I had just lost someone dear to me.

"Hi Maggie, is Brian free at the moment"? I asked Brian's receptionist.

She looked up at me, as though shocked to see me stood right in front of her. Her chocolate brown eyes, the color I imagined her now grey hair to have once been, gazed soulfully at me. She wore a slight frown, which soon melted into a smile, as though she had realized who I was.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, he's had to go out on business and I'm not sure what time he'll be back". She told me, her voice little more than a whisper, but the cheerfulness slipped easily from her tongue. "Anyway, how's the wedding plans coming along"? She asked eagerly, changing the subject quickly – a little too quickly for my liking, but I suppose Maggie had always been somewhat of an eccentric.

"Yeah, I just have the last few things to confirm, not that Brian's been any use". I laughed it off, though I still felt as though he hadn't given enough input to the plans.

"Men never are dear, they never are". She spoke from what I could guess was experience. "Would you like me to give Brian a message"? She asked.

"Um, no, just tell him I popped in to see him". I told her, then quickly bid her farewell before leaving her to get back to work.

I headed straight home after that, though my mind barely ventured from all the weird looks I had received from Brian's work colleagues. As soon as I walked through the door, those thoughts were quickly erased, especially when I saw Goldberg, Portman, Julie and Luis playing twister. I watched as Goldberg tried reaching over Portman's tall frame to put his hand on yellow, but Goldberg's shorter frame couldn't reach and he slipped, causing all 4 of them to topple to the ground. Having not been noticed, I started clapping my hands, laughing at the sight in front of me.

"How long have you been standing there"? Fulton looked up with the others.

"Long enough". I laughed back, heading over, and squeezing on the sofa between Russ and Guy. "Anyway, you guy's better decide what kinda stuff you want to get up to, for the remaining week or so". I told them, mainly wanting ideas of what they wanted to get up to.

"What you want us outta your hair already"? Guy asked, nudging me gently.

"No, but I'm not going back to work until after the wedding, so you better use me while you can". I laughed.

"How'd you manage to get the time off"? Charlie asked, a little suspicious.

"Hey, I'm the boss, I give out orders, not take 'em". I smiled, noticing Charlie's knowing expression. "Except from Simon, who I had to ask permission to have time off but it's not like they desperately need me".

"Well I want to go shopping again". Julie screeched, from across.

"Well that's good news for me, because I still need to do a bit myself". I got up, and headed for the kitchen.

"What like"? Julie asked curiously following me.

"Like a wedding dress". I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT! You've got just over a week until the wedding and you haven't got a dress yet". She shouted, through my attempts to keep her quiet.

"Ok, gobby. I know it's kind of the last minute, but what with everything that's been going on these past few days". I explained loosely.

"Ok, by the end of tomorrow, I promise you will have the perfect wedding dress". She told me. As thankful as I was for her offer, I knew tomorrow was looking like a long, long day.

So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own nowt so there!

A : But will Guy stop it lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Trust me, the dress will fit lol. All your questions will be answered in good time lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xSPAZZYx18 : YAY, all duckies are back lol. Glad you like it. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Your very welcome lol. Yeah, I couldn't have written the story without them turning up could I lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Leavin' you hangin' is what I do best lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 7

CONNIE'S P.O.V

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't fit all the ducks in my apartment, so because one of my jobs as editor was to find accommodation for the magazine's guests such as famous idol's that had come into town for interviews, I rang one of my personal favorite hotels up, knowing I would get a discount, and booked a few rooms under my name. It was decided that Adam and Julie have one so they could have a bit more privacy, Portman and Fulton were going to share a double room mainly because they had always wanted to trash a hotel room – though I had warned them if they broke one little thing, I would kill them. In the end, I ended up keeping Charlie and Guy sharing my spare room.

As most of the ducks were collecting their own belongings, there was a knock at the door, I dashed to open it, yanking it open then going and grabbing a bag from Averman, who was trying to help Adam carry some of Julie's baggage. After I had rescued him, I headed back to the door, to find Brian stood there, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey Sweetie. Um come meet my friends". I leant up and pecked his cheek, before leading him further into the chaos. "Guys". I shouted over them, causing the room to fall into silence. "Um, I'd like you all to meet Brian. Brian this is Charlie, Guy, Averman, Portman, Russ, Luis, Adam, you know Julie, Fulton, Dwayne, Ken and Goldberg". I introduced my fellow ducks proudly. There was nothing said immediately, and I was beginning to feel nervous.

"So you're the guy that's taking our Connie away from us"? Fulton stepped forward, towering over Brian, eyeing him carefully. "Good luck with her man". He smiled after a few seconds stepping even closer and offering his hand to Brian.

"Hey". I playfully jabbed him in the ribs.

"See". He stepped back, continuing to grab his bags.

One by one, they each greeted him, before grabbing their things. Eventually they all, well I'm saying all – bar Charlie and Guy who took Guy's things to the spare room - disappeared for half an hour, leaving me and Brian alone for a few minutes.

"Are they... Are they staying here"? Brian asked curiously, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Yeah why"? I headed toward the kitchen, so that even if Charlie an Guy were ear wigging they wouldn't be able to hear.

"Isn't Guy your ex boyfriend"? He followed me.

"Why, you jealous"? I teased him, but immediately noticed he wasn't in the teasing mood.

"No, I just think it's weird that your ex boyfriend is staying over in your apartment". He tried working his way around it.

"You are, you're jealous". I smiled, lifting myself up into the corner of the work surface. "Listen, baby, there's nothing to be jealous about. Me and Guy have been over for years, the only thing between us now is a really strong friendship. Both those guys in there are like my big brothers, nothing more nothing less". I smiled as he stepped a little closer and I pulled him into a hug.

"Ok. Listen I was thinking, how about we spend the day tomorrow, finalizing everything for the wedding. I know it's a bit short notice, but I'm sure you could talk Simon around into letting you have the day off".

"I'm not going back to work until after the honeymoon. I talked to Simon today. But the thing is, I kinda promised Julie Id go shopping with her. I still haven't found the perfect dress yet, and time is basically running out, but how about the day after tomorrow".

"I can't. I have to pop to Michigan for a few days, to finalize all the details for this case. I have to do it because with me not attending the case I have to get whoever it is that is taking my cases fully prepared for it, and most of the vital paperwork we need is in Michigan". He told me, adding a bit of a whine to his voice.

"How long are you going to be gone for"? I asked, though I knew I'd end up having to finalize everything.

"A few days, I'll be back by Thursday at the latest". He said, looking at me as though he hated having to tell me, but I could tell he was secretly happy that he had gotten out of having to plan a single thing.

"But that leaves us 1 day before the wedding. Can't you leave a day late". I could feel myself getting angry.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go now, otherwise, I won't get everything done that needs to be done in time for the wedding". He said softly, making himself sound so guilty.

"Ok, just go, I'll finalize everything on my own". I have no idea why I just said those few words, but I did.

"I love you so much, you know that right". He kissed my cheek tentively.

"You gonna hang around for a while"? I asked, holding him tightly.

"I wished I could, but I better get off, I've still got my bags to pack and the last few things to organize". He said regretfully.

After another 5 minutes he left, being more attentive in those last few minutes than he had for the past month of out relationship. I knew it was all about how guilty he was feeling, or rather pretending to be feeling. I shouted to Guy and Charlie that it was safe to come back out, and they emerged slowly and quietly, trying to act surprised that Brian hadn't hung around.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"Can you hear anything"? Guy whispered, from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"Not with you talking I can't". I hissed back from my position by the door.

I slowly opened the door, just enough so more sound could be heard, but not enough for either of them to notice. I know you all might be wondering, why on Earth we were trying to earwig on their conversation, call it a 'brothers' intuition, but there was just something I was unsure of about Brian. It was just the way he looked at you, or maybe the way he never seemed to be loving toward Connie.

"They've gone into the kitchen". I hissed again, closing the door to.

"Why are we spying on them anyway"? Guy asked, pushing himself into a comfier position on the bed.

"There's something about him Guy, that I don't like. When he and Connie had that argument, it was all about him not spending enough time with her and not having anything to do with the planning on the wedding. It's just weird that he doesn't seem to want to help organize the wedding, or spend every spare second with Connie. Don't you think"?

"Ok I admit, it is a little weird. But you don't know the in's and out's to there relationship".

"Right, our second day here, I was making breakfast, and Connie was sat on the worktop in the kitchen". I began.

"Oh she does that a lot doesn't she". Guy butted in.

"Yeah, I think it's because. Hold it what am I saying. Right yeah, well anyway, she was watching Adam and Julie be you know all lovey dovey, well I commented on how it made you wanna barf but she said no it was kinda sweet and went into all this stuff about how they'd been together a lot longer than her and Brian, yet Julie and Adam still seemed so much more in love".

"Charlie, man you're reading too much into this". Guy said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Guy, I'm telling you, since we got here, I've hardly seen the guy. Christ Guy, he still has his own apartment".

"There's nothing unusual about him having his own apartment, a lot of guys do".

"Will you stop being so blind for just a minute and **_look_** at all the signs here. I'm telling you, there's something going on with him. I **_know_** there is, I can feel it".

"Oh wow Charlie, that's given me a whole lotta confidence there. Look, I know you're protective over her, man, we all are, but she seems so happy, if we start digging, it'll just upset her". Guy tried reasoning with me.

"Exactly Guy, she **_seems_** happy, you know as well as I do how good she is at covering things up. If you'd have seen her after she had that fight with him, you'd know exactly what I mean".

"That doesn't mean anything, we all know Connie hates fighting with anyone whose close to her".

"It's safe to come out now guys". She shouted.

"You're useless, you know that". I whispered in Guy's ear, as we left the room an headed back out to the living room, where Connie was sat on the sofa flicking through a magazine. "Where's Brian gone"? I asked as I sat down.

"Oh he's had to go. He's going out of town for a few days, something to do with work, so he's gotta pack". She said, not lifting her eyes from the magazine.

As soon as she said that, I looked at Guy, who finally nodded, accepting what I had been trying to tell him. All we had to do now, was prove that something was going on with him, without Connie finding out.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing so there!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for all the ideas of what he could do in Michigan, though I pretty sure he won't be going to any of those places lol. No, I haven't seen her in that, though I have seen her in 'Wet Hot American Summer', though watching her in that kinda spoilt the idea of her as a duck lol, and I've seen her in a few scenes of 'Queen of the damned', though I haven't had chance to watch the full movie. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : I wouldn't go as far as saying that Guy and Charlie are the best – ADAM is the BEST lol – but that's just my opinion lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Yeah, Charlie and Guy's detective work is something to read about lol. Well, you'll have to wait and find out what's up with Brian won't ya lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Don't worry about it, I know exactly how the school thing goes lol. I'm real glad you're enjoying the story so far, though I can't make any promises about the Guy/Connie thing lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : Yeah that's probably pretty much it, the whole 'her names Julie, not babe', though I suppose people have based things on less. Personally, I pair them because I think they've got similar personalities, you know they both seem studious, both good players, they look not too bad together – though at the moment I'm really into Adam/Connie lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Ok, I'll try and keep the cliff hangers to a minimum, but you gotta understand how hard this is going to be for me, shall we call it a mere impossibility – but I'll try just for you lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 REVIEW #1 : Bloody hell girl, your review was like a bloody essay lol – not that I'm complaining lol. What did you do to make your parents wanna do this – however if they do, just use the computer lab at school – if they have one lol. You can tell me about your personal life if ya really want to, I don't mind lol. Anticipated – you bet, I'm absolutely dying to know what you've got up your sleeve – I can only imagine how good it's going to be. 7 is early to me lol, though when I was at college, I used to have to be up for 6, on a bus at 7 and college by 9 – they were long days lol. Oh yeah, I can totally see you dedicating a song to me on your best selling album and stood centre stage in front of millions of people lol. I knew you wanted it to be a C/C, because well I'm a mind reader lol. Yeah you stalk Charlie, so your reward is well Charlie lol – if I stalk Adam, can I have Adam lol. Well if you're a silly/loony/psycho then what am I lol. Now those ideas to get rid of Brian are great, but I'm not sure I want to get rid of him, he's kinda growing on me lol. Right anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 REVIEW #2 : Oh you just happen to casually stab poor ole Brian lol. I don't think there's only Connie that has to admit about her denial lol. You're mad, d'ya know that lol. Yeah, you go get yourself some sleep lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 8

CONNIE'S P.O.V

"Julie, no". I told her, as I stood on that little platform thing, in front of the mirror, dressed in what I can only describe as something little bo peep would wear.

The dress pure white, had a bodice top and long flowing skirt, which you might think isn't that bad, but half way down the skirt on the left hand side, was a rather large collection of pink hearts. Around my waist, was a pink ribbon that tied in a bow at the base of my back.

"Why? I think it's cute". Julie told me, admiring me, or rather the dress I wore.

"You really want me to answer that". I stepped down a little unsteadily. "Does Adam know what he's marrying"? I joked and headed toward the changing room.

As I was undressing, she brought me another dress in, and I couldn't help but hope, this one was more, not little bo peep wear. I handed her the last dress to go and hang back up, and began stepping in the new one. Once I was in, She came in and zipped me up. Again I went through the ritual of trudging over and climbing onto the platform and gazing into the mirror.

The dress was ivory in colour, again bodice top, though the skirt wasn't as bushy but seemed to drape just right toward the floor. There was a slight train to it, but nothing too dramatic, just simple. If you looked carefully, you could see a gentle pattern that cascaded throughout most of the material. I stood there, just gazing at the reflection that stared straight back at me.

"Well"? Julie asked impatiently, obviously already in love with the dress, just like the past 15 other dresses.

"I think I've just found the perfect dress". I smiled.

"Really"? She was bounding around in front of me.

"Yeah". I was certain now. "But I can't buy it", I said.

"Why the hell not"? Julie said, sighing loudly.

"Well, I can't have this dress without a bridesmaid dress that goes with it". I left the sentence open, hoping the penny would drop.

"Of course you could, all you have to do is find a pretty dress, that matches the same colour". Julie informed me.

"Well you better get looking". I told her, seeing that she still hadn't realized exactly where I was going with this. "For something in your size". I clarified even more.

"Ok". She said and dashed off.

I looked at the sales woman that had been helping us. She was laughing silently, as I folded my arms, holding one hand up, counting on my fingers, how long it was until she returned. I got all the way to three before she dashed back in, nearly slipping as she hurtled around the corner.

"Are you sure"? She asked, her eyes wide.

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't, now get going". I laughed along with the sales woman as she dashed off again for the perfect dress.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, looking for a dress for her, finally finding a dress at the back of the rack that more or less matched my own, I bought them, and we left, finally feeling relieved that, I had one less thing to do. We headed straight back to my apartment, where we found the guys sat around, chatting would you believe, though there was something suspicious about how they all sat. I stored the dresses in the back of my closet, before returning to see Julie squashing herself between Adam and Goldberg.

"Anybody ring for me"? I asked, as I sat on the arm of the chair Guy was sat in.

"Just someone called Nicky, but she said it wasn't important". Charlie told me.

I nodded and reached for the phone, dialing her number. It rang a few times before she picked and even then I could heard Eve giggling infectiously.

"Nicky, it's me. I just got the message you rang". I told her.

"Oh hi, um yeah, I just rang to let you know that David and his band, got a gig tonight, but if you've got company it doesn't matter". Again, she said everything faster than normal people could comprehend.

"Oh that's great. Do you want me to watch Eve or something"?

"Well I have managed to get a babysitter for Eve, and thought you'd like to come".

"I'd love to".

"That's great, um bring your friends and whoever, and I'll meet you at the Tapas bar". She said then phone went dead.

"Right, who would like to go out tonight"? I asked, replacing the phone on it's hook.

"Like where"? Guy asked, but it sounded more girly, than I'm sure he intended.

"Like a club where Nicky's husband's band is playing". I said back equally girly, then found myself being jabbed playfully in the ribs.

Everyone agreed to go, and shortly after, left to get ready, leaving me with Charlie and Guy, who being men, were ready within half an hour. I wasn't ready too long after them, dressed simply in jeans and a vest top. We sat around, laughing and joking around, just like we had in the past. The three of us had always been the closest of the group, growing up within a few blocks of each other, and we had been the very first members of the team, though as we aged, we broke off a little, making more friends, though I didn't think mine and Guy's stint at dating particularly helped our friendship with Charlie, whom I imagine felt rather left out. Though when Guy and I split up, we all kind of went back to the way things had been when we had been much younger. Now, I saw my two best friends more as brothers than anything else.

An hour later, all the ducks had returned, and were ready to go. I lead them down to the street, where I hailed a few cabs, giving each driver the address, before being dragged into the back of one of the cabs. When we reached the Tapas bar, Nicky was waiting outside, dressed casually, she looked far younger than her 28 years. I quickly introduced her to the ducks, before allowing her to lead the way through the stage doors, where we met the warm up band and then David's band.

Though David was now 29, he the same as Nicky, looked younger than his age. Although a lot of people thought the band were now too old to be doing 'gigs', it wasn't anything serious. They spent one hour a week practicing, and had regular 'gigs'. They only had a few songs of their own and most of the time, they just sang other artists songs, so in a way, it was just like a karaoke.

After visiting with the band for a few minutes, we headed back out into the main bar, finding a few tables near the front, and ordering some drinks. The warm up band was really good, regaling us with remixes of some of the newer songs that were on today's charts. They were on for about an hour, before there was a 15 minute interval before David's band set up.

Silence fell upon us as soon as they started playing the first song, and every time I glanced over at Nicky, I could see the proud smile that played on her lips. By the second song, they had everyone joining in, as they sang 'there goes my first love' by the drifters. For the next two hours, they played old favorites like Nickelback, REM, the drifters, Mike and the mechanics. They had a few more songs to do, but took a quick break, where David jumped down from the stage, guitar in hand and headed straight for us. He embraced Nicky, then sat with us, throughout the 5 minute break. After the break was over, he stood up, looking at me in a weird way.

"What you stood there for, c'mon". He told me.

"What are you going on about"? I was confused, but deep in the pit of my stomach, I knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah, the main reason I wanted you down here, was because David organized with the band to let you do a set". Nicky finally informed me.

"You have to be kidding. I haven't picked a guitar up for years". I whined. David had given me lessons when I first became friends with Nicky. He had then picked out a song with a solo in it, especially for me, and though I had only ever played it once in public, David usually played my solo. "I probably can't even remember how to play the right chords at the right time". I said defiantly.

"I know you can still remember you're solo perfectly well". David argued, placing the guitar around my neck, and reaching for my hand.

"Yeah, c'mon, we wanna hear it". All the ducks chorused, but before I had time to refuse, I had been dragged up to the stage by Nicky and David, before being pulled up onto the stage by David's band mates, followed closely by David.

"I can't believe you're making me do this". I stood off to the corner of the stage

"Yeah well, this is the biggest gig we've had in ages, with you doing you're solo, it'll seal the deal of further gigs". David laughed. "You ready". He asked, and I nodded in response.

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8"! Kevin on the drums shouted as he tapped his sticks in the air.

On him reaching the 8, I immediately began strumming and the strings, a rough, metallic sound exited. I strummed about 3 times, before Christina, the singer began singing.

"Yeah, Yeah  
  
Get up, Get out  
Were number one there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You ask why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why  
  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
  
Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,  
  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,"

Then my solo, came up, I had already entered the rhythm of the music, forgetting that there was a crowd watching me intently. I strummed the strings hard, feeling the beat of the music pound throughout me. At the end of the solo, I glanced out at the crowd, everyone cheering bar the one table at the front that were sat opened mouthed, wide eyed and star struck.

"Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends". And with that, the song ended, a cheer and clapping almost shook the building.

David helped take the guitar away from, me before enveloping me in a hug, followed by the remainders of the band. Allowing them to get on with the last few songs, I jumped down, and headed back to Nicky and the ducks.

"You were great. And here you were worrying that you wouldn't remember your solo". Nicky beamed with pride. "So did you enjoy yourself"?

"More than I thought I would". I laughed, sitting down and reaching for my glass, noticing it shaking with adrenalin.

"Connie, advance booking, my wedding". Portman told me, obviously agreeing the type of music I had played.

"How advance are we talking here"? I asked playfully.

"Oh at least a couple of decades". Julie replied.

We stayed for another few hours, before we all headed back to mine for a few more drinks, before everyone bar me, Guy and Charlie left.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own owt so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : YAY, Connie's ace lol. No, no, no, you have it so wrong it's – 1. Adam, 2. Charlie, 3. Guy – there's no way that Guy and Charlie are better that Adam lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : I know I thought that bit was pretty funny, if I do say so myself lol – I must have been in a humorous mood when I wrote it lol. Yeah, I think everyone's just a bit curious about Brian – I suppose that's the only things he's good at lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Right, I hope I succeeded in the whole not being too cliff hanger-y lol. Well all your questions will be answered in good time – I promise lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : Oh man, you missed killing him, damn girl, you gotta be more sneaky lol. Of course I'll forgive you, though I'm not sure why you think you need forgiveness lol. Stinky-poo head – wow I don't think I've heard that since I was about um, 5 lol. So I take it you don't like the idea of a Charlie/Connie story lol. Connie/Guy hum, well I'm not sure now, we'll have to wait and see won't we lol. Right well anyways, thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : No, there's no more gig scenes I'm afraid, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind in case I ever write another story with a gig scene in it. No, I'm not an anti-Avril though I'm not a huge fan, but I will admit I like just about every sing she's released. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Oh my God, what did you do to get grounded? I never once thought you'd forgotten me, mainly because you're my biggest fan lol. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story – your opinion means everything to me lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

C-CHAN96 : Hey up Doll! Lol. Getting carried away is ace though isn't it – everyone does it – some more than others, but the some of that do more than others are extra special people nods head convincingly, It's just like those of us who are crazy and nutters – we the best people to be mates with – we make life that much more happy lol. You are so lucky they haven't enforced the computer thing – I'd be so lost without my precious computer, though I frequently want to throw it out of the window lol. Yeah, I kinda thought you were thinking about a C/C story lol – am I great or am I great lol. Arr thank you for Adam lol. And you know what I'm gonna do –which is a surprise for you, but not in my next story, the one after which I'm already planning well I'm gonna do something for you lol – but you're gonna have to wait ages lol. I know but Brian is totally growing on me lol – he doesn't mean to be such a jerk lol. I know there were quite a few funny lines in the last chapter, I think I must have been in a weird mood lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KELLY-992 : Glad you like it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 9

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

The last week had been really stressful. I had finally won nearly everyone around to my thinking, except Julie and Connie, who had no idea about it. I was hell bent that there was something weird going on with Brian. I just found it incredibly odd that whenever we were around he spent hardly anytime with Connie, hell I don't suppose if we hadn't been around he'd have spent anymore time with her. I know that isn't really a good enough reason, to have doubts about this guy, but call it brotherly intuition. I don't really know whether any of us had an idea what he was up to, I mean I suppose it could be something so very innocent like a surprise wedding gift, but I think I kinda thought otherwise.

Connie had gone shopping with Julie, for outfits for her hen or should I say 'duck' night. Me and the guys sat around trying to come up with ideas of how to find out anything we could. Between the 11 of us, you'd think we could come up with something, but there was nothing.

"C'mon you guy's, we have like 2 days until the wedding, Brian's going to back tomorrow". I began getting desperate.

"Well let's think possible causes of his weirdness". Ken suggested.

"Wedding jitters". Guy suggested.

"Surprise wedding gift"? Luis put his thoughts forward.

"Yall, maybe it really is a business trip". Dwayne said, though he was totally with us, he always tried to see the good in people.

"He's having an affair". Averman said from behind his magazine.

"Get real Averman, no sane man would have an affair leading up to his wedding". Guy retorted.

"Sure he would. Think about it, it's the last time Brian's got chance to be with another woman, it explains why he's using us as an excuse not to stay here with Connie every night, and what do sleazy old men actually do when they say they're going on 'business trips', and didn't Connie say he's hardly spent anytime with her, even before we arrived, so he makes a believable excuse about having an extra workload that he wants to get out of the way **_before_** the wedding, but in reality he's with the **_mistress_**". It rolled off his tongue as easily as melted butter.

"Averman, you're a genius, d'ya know that". I jumped up from the sofa, searching around the phone table looking for the number of the hotel Brian had left for Connie.

"You must have given that a bit of thought, you could have told us earlier". Fulton said pointedly.

"Not really, I've just come up with it whilst reading this article". He chuckled, showing us all a young woman's story of how she found her husband was cheating on her.

I found the number, grabbing for the phone then perching myself on the chair arm. I withheld my number, then dialed the hotel number. The hotel clerk put me straight through to Brian's room. I rang a few times before it was picked up, I immediately felt as though I had caught him out.

"Hello Brian Litterall speaking", Oh God, it was Brian.

I quickly slammed the phone down, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be able to find out who it had been calling. Though I knew I had withheld my number, maybe he was one those kind of people who had ways and means of finding out. Then if he did, he'd ring Connie and accuse her of prank calling him, then Connie would find out what we'd been up to, then she'd probably never want anything to do with us ever again. I explained to the others that he'd been the one to pick up. Guy said we'd try again, though I wasn't sure whether I wanted to or not. I mean if we kept getting Brian, he might pick up on something odd.

"Why don't you call the hotel back, and just ask if he's sharing a room with anyone"? Goldberg asked.

"They wouldn't tell me that. Accounts are confidential". I said.

"They would if you were a relative. Say if you were his brother, and the one who booked the room, as a pre wedding gift, and just wanted to check that they had both checked in". Averman said. He certainly was on a roll this evening.

We all praised Averman on his smart thinking, before I nervously reached for the phone, again withholding my number and calling the hotel. Thankfully, I different clerk answered, which I was extremely grateful for, as had it been the same one, they might have thought it odd that 2 people had called regarding Brian ion the last 10 minutes.

"Oh, Hi, I'm"... I couldn't think of a name, as I couldn't use any of ours, incase this call got mentioned to Brian. "Um, Gordon Litterall, Brian Litteralls older brother. I booked a hotel suite for him, and his partner, I was just wondering if they both booked in or has just one of them booked in". I lied through my teeth.

"I can't really give such information out sir". I was told.

"I would be ever so grateful if you could. See the thing is, Brian and his partner have been going through a bit of a stressful time recently, what with planning the wedding, I just wanted to check that they were both there". I played on things a little more, before hearing a sigh on the other end then the tapping of a keyboard.

"Yes, both a Mr. Litterall and a Ms. Moreau have booked in". I was told. "Would you like putting through to there room"?

"Um, no, no thank you. And I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell either one of them about this, Brian would hate to think I was checking up on him. He hates to think that his **_'big brother' _**worries about him". I replied. "Thank you". I said putting the phone down, and looking at my friends, a grim expression on my face.

"I think this is the first time I've ever wanted to be wrong, but for a strange reason I don't think I am, am I"? Averman said after a few seconds.

"No". I shook my head, dejectedly.

"Maybe he's booked a twin room for himself and his secretary". Russ said hopefully.

"Hardly, when the booking has been made under a Mr. Litterall and Ms. Moreau". I told them.

"We have to tell her, we have to". Portman said, anger clear in his voice.

"How though, I mean we can't just simply come out with it". Fulton said.

"Yeah, but she thinks' he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, the truth's better out now than after the wedding". Guy pointed out.

"We need more evidence. I mean she isn't going to believe us is she if we just tell her. All she'll think is that we don't like him and are saying that to prevent her from marrying him". Averman told us.

"But how are we going to get any more evidence"? I asked, still shocked from my phone call.

"His apartment"? Dwayne suggested.

"How are we going to get into his apartment"? Adam argued.

"Connie's got a key, and his address is in here". I reached for her address book, finding it almost immediately, and memorizing it.

WE quickly devised a plan, where me and Adam would sneak over there once the girls got back, excusing ourselves with going in search for a takeout or something. It would take a few minutes if we hurried, and the others were going to keep her busy, so she wouldn't know her keys were missing and how long we had been gone. But however, we could do with having this **_'mistresses' _**name, so at least we could do a bit of research on that end. So, we made Guy call the hotel back and ask to be put through to Brian's room again, and hopefully she would pick up. Well on the first time, it was Brian, and thankfully Guy thought on his feet, and changed his accent before asking for a Gordon Bombay, making it look like he had got the wrong number. After that we waited an hour or so, before we got Guy to call again. He got put straight through to there room. After a few seconds someone evidently picked up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have been put through to the wrong room. So sorry. Goodbye". He said politely before replacing the phone in it's cradle. "It was her". He said, his voice almost quivering.

"And"? I asked impatiently.

"I don't know whether you want to know the rest". Guy said, his voice was a mixture of guilt, sadness, and fear.

"Guy, just tell us". Goldberg demanded.

"Most of us know her". Guy finally said, obviously trying to get over what could only be described as shock.

"It wasn't that Nicky was it"? Adam asked.

"Nope, think back a number of years". Guy shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair, it was then that I noticed his body viably shaking.

"Eden Hall". Luis suggested.

"No, a bit further". Guy shook his head dismally..

"Guy, tell us and tell us now". Portman demanded impatiently.

Ohh so who was it??? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own owt, so there!

_**Out of the 11 reviews I got for the last chapter – there was only 2 of you that were right about the whole mistress thing – I'm not gonna tell you who – however the main reason most of you were wrong was because you read the last bit of the last chapter wrong – go back to Luis' last speech and read carefully – I've changed it very slightly.**_

MEADOW567 : I'm sorry, keeping people hanging is what I do best lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : Yeah, I think we both better agree to disagree and say Adam, Charlie and Guy are all the same greatness otherwise we could argue for years to come lol. Glad you like it. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : I know don't you just love cliff hangers when you're the one writing them lol. No, I wouldn't make it Julie, that would be far too mean wouldn't it – or would it, hum rubs chin in thought, lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Hi chicken, how's it going? You are appreciated lol – don't cry, you'll start me off lol. So you want it to be a C/G story do you – well I'll give it loads of thought ok lol. But I promise, if I don't make this a C/G story, I'll write another one especially for you lol. I know, I just felt it was about time that someone gave Averman some credit lol, I love him being funny and to be honest, I watched all three films the other day, and in my opinion, he's one of the main characters that make the films as funny as they are lol I mean lines such as "Um, we'd like 3 burgers, 3 fries, and what do you guys want to drink", and "Anyone got any cream cheese", - are just such simple lines that anyone could say, but he, to me is what make the lines funny lol – I'm being far too serious aren't I lol. Oh, I blame Chel's for a lot of things lol, but you can't help but love her can ya, cause she just brings the madness out of you even more lol. Oh I'm sure Connie will appreciate it all, eventually lol. I'm not gonna tell you who it was, you're gonna have to read on for that lol. You know what I say when my mom tells me I'm insane – which isn't that regular, but anyways lol, just tell her "I know I am, but that's why you love me" lol – works every time lol. Well that's a first, being happy that you broke up with your boyfriend, but whatever floats ya boat lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : I'm sorry, I just couldn't not leave it as a cliff hanger lol. I tried, I honestly tried, but I'm addicted to cliff hangers lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist, it was there waiting for me, and I just couldn't just not leave it as a cliff hanger. Oh aren't you the greatest, not killing Brian until I've finished with him lol. I'm not gonna tell you whether you're right or wrong, you'll just have to read on won't ya lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ANE : Glad you're enjoying it. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : You were born on the 17th, how weird is that, I'm on the 18th lol. But what's even weirder, is that my mom's friend, has two kids and their birthdays are the 17th and 19th lol. Anyways well Happy Birthday for last Sunday lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHELS : Hiya. Well that's a brave offer, offering to clean someone's puke up lol – you must really want this to be a Charlie/Connie lol. Don't worry, I was going to keep him anyway lol. There's gonna be a long wait for your surprise though I'm afraid lol – aren't I just cruel lol. I bet you were knackered at school weren't you, staying up that late lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : I'm' sorry it was such a mean ending, but I couldn't resist, sorry lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : I'm afraid, to find out you'll just have to read on, I ain't giving nothing away lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 10

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"C'mon Guy, it can't be that bad, surely". I took the gentler approach.

"It can". He mumbled.

"Ok, but we can't sort this out without knowing, so come on". I eased gently, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Tammy". He eventually said.

The out of town ducks all questioned why this was a bad thing, whereas myself, Adam, Goldberg, Fulton and Averman all took a deep intake of breath. Surely he couldn't possibly mean it was the same Tammy as we knew. I mean there had to be a thousand other Tammy's throughout the country. This whole situation was getting out of hand, I mean if it was bad enough that Brian was cheating anyway, and telling Connie would break her heart, but to tell her that he was possibly cheating on her with an ex team member, one of which might I add, that had at one time been close to a sister, and I was sure, that had Tammy not left the team, Connie and her would be even closer.

"Tammy, as in Duncan, as in Tommy's older sister, as in ex team mate, as in second gi"... Averman began babbling.

"Yes Averman, Tammy Duncan". Guy said loudly, cutting our friends babbling.

"Surely it can't be the same one. There must be more than one Tammy Duncan". Adam tried to put us at ease.

"No it was the same one". Guy said defiantly.

"How can you be so sure"? I asked, hoping to God that Adam was right.

"Because, can you remember how she always used to answer the phone, **_'Tammy Duncan speaking' _**, well she did exactly that just then, and it sounds just like her". Guy protested.

"Who the hell is Tammy Duncan"? Portman finally asked.

"She was on the team before you guys joined, her and Connie were best friends". Adam filled the out of town ducks in.

"This is not good". Dwayne stated.

"Look, we definitely can't say anything to Connie now, until we are 100 sure. I mean learning your fiancé is cheating on you is one thing, but learning that it's with an old friend is another". I told them.

"She needs to know soon. I mean there's less than 2 days until the wedding". Goldberg offered.

"Look, we'll wait until we know everything for sure. We need good solid evidence, she wouldn't believe us, even if we did tell her".

A few minutes later, Connie and Julie bombarded their way into the apartment, laughing, almost hysterically, hands full with various bags. I felt my heart strings being pulled, just at the sight of her laughing and joking, knowing she wouldn't be like that much longer. I looked at the others, and could tell they were all thinking the exact same things. How could any of us break the news that the man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with, was cheating on her, even worse, with who could possibly be a person she deemed a best friend.

After a few minutes, they both joined us, and seemed a little suspicious about the quietness we were emitting. Though, thankfully, One of the guys asked the girls if they'd had a good time, which was returned by more laughter, and story telling. During the whole time, the girls were that engorged in telling us every little detail about their shopping trip, they didn't notice the fact that we all, seemed a little preoccupied. After a few moments, I realized, that myself and Adam should excuse ourselves, and let ourselves into Brian's apartment, and try and find something, anything that we could use.

This, was as far as I can remember, the most desperate I had **_ever_** been. I needed to find something, there was no way we could let Connie marry this jerk, after everything we had found out. Even if this Tammy, wasn't **_'our'_** Tammy, the fact still remained that Brian **_was_** cheating on Connie. I don't think I've ever hated anyone either, as much as I do him. Why does he feel the need to be unfaithful, when he already has someone as great as Connie. I mean she was everything **_anyone_** could ever need – beautiful, sexy, funny, brutally honest, did I mention beautiful.

Adam excused us, but not before having sneakily borrowing Connie's set of keys, that we were all hoping had Brian's key on it. Knowing Connie it would have, she always kept all her keys together. Though Connie informed us, it would be easier to just order the food and have it delivered, Adam cleverly came up with the excuse that the fresh air would do us both some good, then when Julie was out of ear shot, whispered to her, that he was wanting my advice on something, though I wasn't sure what advice I was supposedly giving, but the excuse worked, and 5 minutes later, we were bounding triumphantly down the stairs, and onto the street, where we walked briskly a few blocks, until we were out of sight, then hailed a cab, giving Brian's address.

When we got there, we both climbed cautiously out, paying the driver, and edging toward the main door of the building. We walked up to the door, and began fumbling with Connie's set of keys, trying to find one that looked as though it would fit the lock. Luckily, a pizza boy exited, holding the door open for us, allowing easy access. We quickly found his apartment, and began looking for a key that might fit. We must have tried 5 separate keys, before choosing one that finally unlocked the door.

"Bingo". I pushed open the door, entering almost on tip toes.

"Don't make any big movements with things". Adam headed one way and I went in the other.

To be honest, I don't know what either of us were expecting to find as evidence, but we continued looking non the less. We looked in cupboards, in drawers, you name it we looked. After about half an hour of looking non stop, we sat on the couch to get our breath back. It was then that I noticed a small leather bound book, sat on the end table. I reached over for it, flipping it open, revealing his address book. I searched through it looking for Tammy's name. As predicted, I found it under the D's.

"Tammy Duncan". I showed Adam the page, feeling as though this whole thing was just a bad dream.

"Charlie you see what I see"? Adam asked after a few seconds, his whole attention on the two briefcases that sat by the door.

My heart started fluttering, maybe, just maybe we had found exactly the right incriminating evidence. Adam got up and grabbed the first of the two, picking it up and taking a peek inside, before putting it back down and reaching for the other. He went through the same routine, peeking in it, then a small smile spread across his face, before he rejoined me on the couch. He pulled out a ID badge, revealing a picture of Tammy and some information about her. When I saw it, I felt as though a lead weight had been suddenly dropped into my stomach.

"So how exactly do we tell her"? I asked.

"The truth I suppose". Adam mumbled.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna be thrilled to hear that we checked up on Brian behind her back, then stole her keys and let ourselves into Brian's apartment. Oh yeah, I really see her being ok about that one".

"Well it's gotta be better than letting her marry this jerk, then find out about him for herself". Adam retorted.

"There has to be a way for her to catch them together, **_before _**the wedding". I mused aloud.

"C'mon, we'd better get going, the girls are gonna get curious as to why we've taken so long". Adam stood, replacing Tammy's briefcase, exactly where he found it, then glancing around to make sure there wasn't anything that was too out of place.

We headed straight back to Connie's, making a quick detour to a Chinese restaurant, ordering enough for us all. When we entered, the guys looked as us, wanting an answer, whereas the girls dashed toward us, grabbing the Chinese and heading into the kitchen with it. I nodded my head at the guys, letting them know we had found something out, without letting on to either Connie or Julie.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow"? Connie asked, as she tried maneuvering her chop sticks.

"Isn't Brian due back tomorrow"? Guy suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot". She answered, still trying to pick her food up with the chop sticks.

"What time does he land"? I asked, going with Guy's flow of things.

"Um, he didn't actually say, I'll probably call him later, and ask if he wants picking up".

"Why don't you just call the airline, and ask them, surprise him"? I added.

She was about to answer, when the phone began ringing. She nodded in response, as she reached over Guy and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"? She asked politely. "Oh hey, are you ok?... Well is she ok?... No, I know, well listen I'm gonna postpone it...". Connie stood up, leaving her plate on the coffee table, heading for the kitchen. I could tell the news wasn't good. I looked around at the guys, and I could tell they felt the same as me. I stood up and began following her, lingering by the kitchen doorway, where she was just ending her conversation. "Ok, um, well I suppose I'll see you soon... No, no of course not, I'm just disappointed, but I know that you can't leave her... I love you too... Bye". And with that she put the phone down on the work surface. Tears formed in her eyes, and one spilled down her cheek. I immediately went to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong"? I spoke into her hair.

"That was my dad, they aren't going to be able to make the wedding". She pushed herself away, wiping at her face and eyes. "My Gran's been rushed into hospital, they think she's had a stroke". She mumbled.

"She'll be fine Con's, I know your Gran and she's as tough as old nails". I comforted her.

"I know, I know she will. I'm gonna sound so selfish though now, but my dad was supposed to be giving me away, my mom was supposed to sit on the pews weeping into her hanky, thinking how I was once this cute little 5 year old that came home from school and told her that I'd just married Guy". She smiled a little.

"Well I know I'm not exactly as good as your dad, but I could give you away, and I'm pretty sure Guy can weep into his hanky for you, remembering your first wedding". I laughed. I felt a little hypocritical, knowing I was going to be sabotaging the wedding anyway, but above all else, I had to be her friend.

"Would you"? She looked up at me. "I mean give me away"?

"It would be my pleasure". I smiled at her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

ADI GALLIA1 : Well you know what they say **_'it's a small world after all' _**lol. I don't really know if I'm gonna make it much more love-y than it already is, we'll see. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : No, no, I hate to correct you, but ADAM is the BEST lol. I know I thought that bit about Connie and Guy's first wedding was pretty cute lol. Well anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Yeah, I though the whole Tammy bit was a good twist lol. Ah, but you could be right, it could be totally innocent, she really could be there on a business trip, AND if he is cheating, it doesn't necessarily mean it's her. Well if Connie had have rung, she wouldn't know about the room being booked under her name as she'd have just asked for Brian's room, and if Tammy had have picked up, there's many explanations for it lol – see I'm not just a pretty face, I think things through lol, well most of the time lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : I never knew October was as popular lol, it's generally about as busy as any other month for me. Today would have been my Great Grandma's(who I'm named after) birthday, she'd have been 111, but she died the March before 106th birthday – there you go, a bit of useless information for you lol. You know everyone asking me for pairings, half of you want C/C and the other half want C/G – so I'll see what I can do lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : I think I did excellently in the last chapter, not making it a cliff hanger lol – well I thought I better not, since I left you all hanging the chapter before that lol. All your questions will be answered in good time lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : Love your song by the way lol. Yes, yes, I admit you did pretty good to have guessed that it was Tammy lol – you were one of two people that guessed correctly lol. Oh wow, that hint was pretty subtle lol – NOT lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 11

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

Later that night, Connie called the airlines, and found out what time Brian's flight was due to land. I felt like a little kid about to open their Christmas or birthday gifts, sort of knowing what they were, but dying to reveal the certainty. Thankfully Connie didn't however pick up on this, nor did she think it weird that me and Guy accompany her, though the fact that the flight landed early in the morning helped our case.

Though I had offered to walk Connie down the aisle, I could tell the fact still troubled her. I mean it was in every girls dream that there dad was the one to give her away, I was dying to tell her not to worry, as if I had my way, she wouldn't even get that far. The ducks sympathized with her, telling her that she had most of her family with her anyway, and I couldn't help but think everyone bar Julie was thinking the same as me.

At turned 11pm, the ducks left us, letting the remaining 3 of us, relax for a while, before turning in for a few hours, until we had to go to the airport. As I laid in bed, I found myself struggling to sleep, thoughts of how Connie was going to react, kept my mind awake. All I could think about was how best I could comfort her, without making it look too obvious that I had known all along. I heard Guy toss for what seemed the 20th time that night, over on the futon, I had managed to fill him in on what had happened over at Brian's whilst we had supposedly been turning in.

"I knew it, I knew it was her". He had whispered so as Connie couldn't hear, then checked outside the room, to make doubly sure she hadn't been eaves dropping.

I lifted my head slightly from my pillow, glancing across the room at the lumpy form of Guy's body, I could tell almost immediately that he wasn't asleep. I sighed before resting my head back on my pillow. We were definitely in for a long night, though I'm sure Adam was by now sleeping soundly in the knowledge that myself and Guy were going to sort out this whole Brian catastrophe.

"Charlie? You asleep"? Guy whispered eventually.

"Nah. You"? I replied without thinking, them immediately realized how stupid the last question had been, though thankfully he ignored it.

"Do you think Tammy knows that she's cheating on Connie"?

"Well if she does, she certainly isn't the girl I remember her as. I hope to God that she doesn't, because otherwise if we see them at the airport, she'll probably play along with Brian's game".

"I wonder what Tommy's up to these days"? Guy mused.

We continued with these musings, for the following hour or so, telling each other what we imagined the old ducks to be doing. We laughed silently as I told Guy I imagined Karp to be running an adult video and book store somewhere. Karp had always been the one to regale us with stories from his older brother, and every once in a while sneak one of his brothers Playboy magazines for us to drool over. Guy told me how he thought of Peter as a stand up comedian, Tommy as a science teacher, Jesse as a bodyguard or bouncer and Terry well, we all imagined him to flit from one hair brained scheme to the next, just like he had been, when we were kids. I couldn't imagine any of them being professional hockey players, or having anything to do with hockey.

By the time we had finished thinking up our presumptions, we fell slowly into a light sleep before we heard the faint buzzing of Connie's alarm. I sat up, my head feeling heavy, as though I hadn't slept in days. I tossed a pillow at Guy who slowly crawled from underneath the sheets, grabbing for his sneakers and sweater. Neither of us had bothered to undress, knowing we'd only have to redress a few hours later. I stumbled toward the kitchen, flicking the coffee machine on, hoping the hot caffeine liquid would revive my sleepy body.

Connie looked the same as me and Guy as she too made her way into the kitchen for some coffee. However when she started contemplating going back to bed, and going to see Brian later, both me and Guy seemed to waken fully, persuading her against going back to bed. Had she not been half asleep, I think she might have become curious as to why we were so intent on going to the airport, but non the less, she pulled her boots on, and grabbed for a light weight jacket, before walking between me and Guy to the street below.

Had it not been for the cab drivers continual chatter, I think we might all have dropped back off to sleep. We managed to get there in one piece, and made our way to the gate Connie had been told the night previous. By now, all 3 of us were wide awake, revived I suppose by the happenings of the airport, though I secretly knew it was because operation Ducks vs. Brian was now in full swing.

We had to wait for about half an hour before Brian's flight was announced. Connie stood up and headed into a better view of the gate and began waiting patiently, with me and Guy towering over her shoulders. Eventually, people began making a steady decent from the plane, and out into the arrivals lounge. In the next crowd of people, I saw Brian's head, bop up and down.

"He's on his way". I nudged Connie, as we made our way through the crowds. My eyes never left Brian, and I immediately saw Tammy walking by his side, his arm slung over her shoulders. "Whose that with him"? I mused, though Guy knew exactly why I said it.

"Who"? Connie bopped up and down trying to catch a glimpse of him.

She had eventually pushed herself far enough forward, for both her to see him, and him to see her. Immediately on Brian spotting Connie, he dropped his arm from her shoulders, and walked quickly toward her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here". He said, holding her close.

"Obviously". Connie pushed away from him, eyeing Tammy.

"Oh no, NO, this is"... He began introducing.

"Tammy. Oh my God". Connie jumped forward, pulling Tammy into a hug.

"Connie"? Tammy asked questioningly, before hugging her back. "Charlie, Guy"? Tammy noticed us, before releasing Connie and heading to us.

"Tammy, God, I can't believe it's you, I mean wow, what are you doing here"? Guy said acting to be shocked, and I must say he did an excellent job. I just stood there acting and well truthfully being awestruck.

"Well, I've been working with Brian on some of the cases he's passed over to me whilst he's on honeymoon. He mentioned he was marrying a Connie, but I never thought it would be you". I don't know whether it was just me, but she seemed pretty false to me. "So anyway, I've gotta go, my boyfriend will be waiting for me". She waved us goodbye then dashed off in a different direction.

I couldn't help but think how convenient it was that she had to get away suddenly, yet her briefcase still remained in Brian's apartment. Then it clicked, if they had been working on cases together, why were both of the briefcases at his apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me you wee working with Tammy"? Connie asked, as we headed out of the airport, his arm draped around her shoulders, much like he had just been with Tammy, and me and Guy following.

"I didn't know I was until I got to Michigan". He replied.

"You looked pretty friendly with her though"! Yes Connie, dig deeper, I could help but think as she stated the obvious.

"Oh that. I've known her for years. One of my first cases was with her, then a few years later, she was my opponent". Brian loosely explained.

Sure he was probably telling the truth about working with her, but I felt like shouting 'and sleeping with her'. I think Guy noticed this, and nudged me harshly, before giving me a warning look. Outside the airport, 20 minute after Brian's arrival, we made our way to the taxi rank. Connie had decided to come home with me and Guy, but later go over to Brian's to sort the last few things out. Funnily that had been his idea, excusing himself, saying he wanted to grab a shower and have a nap, or in other words I thought, get rid of any evidence he'd left hanging around, namely the briefcases.

When we got back to the apartment, both me and Guy headed straight back to bed, as did Connie 5 minutes later. Thankfully, the bathroom was set between our room and Connie's, and after checking that she had actually gone into her room and not the bathroom, I went back into Guy, before closing our door tightly, and collapsing on the bed.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as planned now did it". Guy sighed, sounding as bad as I felt.

"She knows. God damn it, she knows". I said, but my words were muffled by the pillow.

"What do we do now"? Guy asked.

"There is only one thing we can do". I answered, finally summoning the energy to lift my head.

"And that is"? Guy asked, looking me directly in the eye.

"We get Tammy to confess".

"Easier said than done my friend, easier said than done". He replied.

I knew he was right, and we had to come up with a plan, but I was too tired to think anymore, and eventually fell back to sleep for a few hours. All this detective work and gone clean tuckered me out.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

ADI GALLIA1 : Arr, I need a new best friend as well lol – you can't have enough best friends lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : You'll have to wait and see whether she confesses or not won't you lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : That was rather confusing – you don't want it to end, yet you're dying for it to finish lol. Trust me, it will end lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : Oh I think it would get far too confusing if I brought Tommy into it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : If I told you that, I'd have to kill you. And anyways who say's Tammy is going to confess lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Yeah, I can just see Guy and Charlie taking over Sherlock Holmes and Watson can't you lol – now that would be funny lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : She's only dim because she loves him that much – have some sympathy lol. I kinda thought banging your head on a wall would hurt – but you know what hurts even more – crashing head first into a lamppost at great speed lol. Glad you like it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : 2nd is great, I mean you must have been great to get 2nd and so what, you didn't get 1st you have to climb the ladder lol. I suppose I should be glad that you want to kill Tammy, though I have no idea why lol. I'll see what I can do, but again no promises, but I have a surprise in store for you - not this story, not my next one, but the one after lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 12

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

By the time me and Guy surfaced, the ducks sat around the living room, Connie no where to be seen, though I suspected that she was no longer in bed but had gone around to see the ever loving Brian. One look at Adam's nodding head, told me what I needed to know. I sat down heavily, still a little drowsy and the way things had gone earlier had left me feeling lethargic. I motioned toward the kitchen with my head, to Adam, who slowly stood up and headed that way, with me.

"So how'd things go"? Adam whispered.

"Not good, not good at all". I answered.

"What now"? He asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we have to tell Julie first. We have to sort something today, but with Connie not being around, there's no way we can get rid of Julie while we sort something". I told him, seeing him nod before we headed back to the living room.

I sat almost opposite Julie, who was messing around with Averman and Portman, or to put it more correct, they were messing around, and she was blocked in between them. I couldn't help but think we had literally 24 hours to plan something that would drop Brian in it, showing Connie just exactly what a sleaze ball he truly was. I rubbed my eyes, then slowly ran my hands through my hair. I didn't know how to start, but it was obvious that none of the others were going to do it.

"Julie, there's something we have to tell you". I began, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ok". She answered, suspiciously.

"It's about Brian". I glanced up at her, seeing the confusion in her face. "He's been cheating on Connie".

"Oh that's a good one Charlie". She started laughing, but stopped when she realized none of us were joining in. "Please God tell me you're joking". She glanced at each of us.

"We're not sweetie. Me and Charlie borrowed Connie's keys yesterday and let ourselves into his apartment, after Guy rang the hotel he's staying at and checked up on him". Adam squeezed her shoulder.

"Just, rewind a minute will you. You check up on him, then you just let yourself into his apartment. What were you thinking? God I knew none of you particularly liked him, but Jesus, why didn't you just hire a private investigator".

"Look, I know we probably didn't do things the right way, but we all felt there was something weird going on with him, we had to, Julie. We rang the hotel and they told us that the room was booked under a Mr. Litterall and a Miss Moreau. I don't know about you, but I can't particularly remember Connie going out there with him. Then Guy rang the room, and she answered. So me and Adam went around to his apartment and found his and her briefcase. That and the fact that they were supposed to be on a business trip, pretty much solved everything for us. Then when we went to the airport, we saw them together, but he's playing smart and **_'explained'_** they were just colleagues". I explained.

"Why haven't you told Connie yet. Has it slipped your minds or something with all the excitement or something"? I could tell she wasn't particularly mad at us for doing what we had, she was more upset that both herself and Connie had been left out of the loop.

"No, but we couldn't tell her anything until we had proof". Adam tried calming her.

"You better tell her as soon as she comes home then".

"We can't. She wouldn't believe us". Portman offered.

"She would, I mean you said yourself she saw them together this morning".

"Arr, that's another slight problem". I told her. Oh God this whole thing was one big mess.

"The, err, the **_'mistress' _**, is well an old friend". Guy supplied.

"What do you mean **_'an old friend'_**"?

"I don't know whether you ever met her though Connie, but she was on the team before you joined, Tammy"... I began.

"Duncan". Both Julie and myself said together.

"Now you know why we can't say anything until we have proof. Even if she didn't believe Brian, she'd believe Tammy". Adam explained.

"So what do we do now"? Julie asked.

"Come up with a plan". Ken offered.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon, trying to think up different ways, the only thing we could come up with, was tracking Tammy down, and persuading her to come clean to Connie. Though tracking Tammy down was another slight problem. Though we had her home address and phone number, she hadn't picked up when we called.

"Brian said she was a colleague, didn't he. Ring his work". Julie suggested.

So we tried that, and though we were told a Tammy Duncan did work there, she wasn't apparently accepting any phone calls at the moment. Eventually, I decided to go down there, in hope of seeing her, with Julie in tow. We got as far as Tammy's floor, where the receptionist stopped us, asking us who we wanted to see. When we told her, she replied simply that Tammy had appointments all day, and would be unable to see us. After much begging, the receptionist offered us the option of booking an appointment with her the following day and leaving the building, or we could be escorted from the building by security. Seeing that our only chance to see Tammy was through an appointment, we booked one for first thing in the morning, under the false name of Connor and Julie Banks, knowing that Tammy couldn't possibly figure it out that it was us. After that we left straight away, not wanting to bring anymore attention to ourselves that we had already.

"Charlie, we don't have a choice, we have to tell her tonight". Julie told me in the cab.

"And say what Julie? She wouldn't believe us, she thinks he truly, madly, deeply loves her". I protested.

"But Charlie, her wedding is **_tomorrow_**, we can't break the news to her then, it'd kill her. She thinks tomorrow is going to be the best day of her life".

"Well what do you suggest we do, tell her tonight, have her not believe us and ban her from the wedding and her life all together. I'm telling you, unless we can show her some proof, she wouldn't believe us. She's too much in love with this jerk to think he'd do such a thing to her".

"Yeah, and if we keep this a secret from us, she'll hate us for it". She argued.

"Well it's your call Jule's, it really is. If you think you can tell her, then tell her, otherwise, I'm keeping my mouth shut, until after I've talked with Tammy tomorrow".

With that the subject seemed to drop, until we got back to the apartment, and filled the guys in. Neither me or Julie said anything about saying anything to Connie about it. Mainly I knew if Julie was going to attempt at telling her, he didn't need the pressure the guys would put on her.

An hour or so later, Connie returned home, might I add **_alone_**, as usual. Apparently, a few of Brian's mates, were wanting to take him out for his last drink as a single man, though we all knew otherwise. Connie had decided she wanted to spend the night with us, though I couldn't decide exactly why she hadn't wanted to go out with a few of her other friends. After a while, Connie excused herself, saying she wanted to get everything ready for tomorrow. Apparently, her and Julie were booked in at the hairdressers in the morning after they'd had facials, then they were coming back here, to get changed and everything until we all headed to the ceremony.

"Charlie, you've got your tux right"? Connie shouted, just before she closed her door after Julie had followed.

"Yeah, I got it day before yesterday, it's hung up in my room". I shouted back, feeling sick to my stomach.

When had life turned out so complicated. You know I used to think that everything was so simple – boy meets girl, boy marries girl, boy and girl live happily ever after. Never had any of that included, picking the wrong girl or guy. I leant back into the sofa, closing my eyes, and rubbing them. Before I could stop them, pictures of Connie's face once the truth was revealed, popped into my head. I could almost reach out and touch the tears that rolled down her cheeks. It was enough to force my eyes back open, to try and rid myself of the image. It was then that I decided, that Brian would pay for everything, in one way or another. I was going to make him pay, make him pay for hurting Connie, **_my_** Connie.

I looked around the room, and almost instanteously, could tell they were thinking similar thoughts to myself. I smiled slightly, thinking how much poor old Brian was going to regret his existence by the end of tomorrow, by the time the **_ducks_** had finished with him. In a way, it made everything that little bit more worth while.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

ADI GALLIA1 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEY GIRL 90 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : So I take it, it's a good habit, that I to keep up lol. Arr don't feel down about your bad grade – we all get them – I used to get them frequently, but lets face it, some people just don't come off all that intelligent on paper lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Hope this wasn't too long a wait for you, but you know what they say – Rome wasn't built in a day – lol, well I think that's the saying lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

xXxSARAHxXx : I never actually got into Smallville – I think I watched the first episode and gave in after 5 minutes lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : Oh are you gonna get it from Chel-C for throwing scissors at Charlie's head lol. You're in trouble now lol. I haven't actually pinpointed what Julie feels at the moment lol. Um, I skated into a lamp post a couple of years ago – pretty embarrassing story lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Yeah the declaration was pretty good, even if I do say so myself lol. Anyways, thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Happy Halloween – I know it's a bit late but never mind lol. Happy Bonfire night lol. Oh come on, you weren't that late, and who cares – I'm very rarely on time for much anyway lol. You don't need to be sorry – I mean common, at least you reviewed lol. And I truly, madly, deeply love you too lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 13

JULIE'S P.O.V

I had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Over the past 8 hours, I'd had information pushed into me, and now it felt as though my whole being was overloaded. Almost as though I was a child at a birthday party, and had eaten one too many slices of birthday cake. Just 12 hours ago, everything was normal, or that's what I was led to believe. My best friend was getting married to her handsome Prince Charming, all our friends were there to watch, with pride as she walked down the aisle. But now, my best friend was getting married to a lying, cheating, dirty scumbag, all our friends there to watch in dread, in the knowledge of his infidelity.

Ok, so we had a plan, but as a duck, I also knew, that plan's don't always go, well to plan. I couldn't count the times we had planned to prank other teams and had it go horribly wrong. But this unlike all those other times, had more at stake, there wouldn't be another chance to stop the wedding after tomorrow.

I watched, as Connie went through her suitcase checking that she had everything she needed, before zipping it closed and dragging it to the side of her door. Next came her carry on bag, that held both hers and Brian's tickets and her passport.

The empty feeling was getting worse with every second, and I knew if I didn't say something now I never would. Leaving it all up to Charlie's plan, which didn't seem 100 reliable as it was. OK I know it didn't seem as though I trusted him, I did, I knew he wasn't about to let Connie marry this guy, but there was only so much he could do, without destroying his friendship with her.

"Connie, I need to ask you something"? I almost whispered, I suppose hoping she wouldn't have heard. "Hypothetically I mean". I continued.

"Shoot". She eyed me carefully, before continuing with doing what she had been, before I spoke.

"What would you do if you found out Adam was cheating on me with one of my close friends"? I asked, hoping and praying she wouldn't add two and two together until I was ready to tell her everything.

"Oh, don't be silly Jules, Adam would never cheat on you. He loves you way too much to do anything like that, plus he knows that if he did, I would kick his ass, then the ducks would kick his ass". She sat beside me, before rubbing my back gently. "Why, do you have reason to believe he is cheating on you"? She asked, her eyes growing thin, in thought.

"NO, oh no, I just thought I'd ask". Her getting suspicious about Adam, was one bridge I didn't want her to cross, nor was there any need to. I knew Adam could **_never_** be unfaithful, hell he couldn't even keep good secrets from me for long. "Think of a couple you know, that you're quite close with ok"? She again eyed me suspiciously, before nodding. "If you caught one of them cheating on the other, would you tell the other"?

"Definitely". She replied.

"Would you tell me or Adam if either one of us cheated on each other"?

"I don't know Julie. I suppose it would depend on the situation". She told me. "But I'd never be in that situation, because neither or Adam would cheat on each other". She said with confidence, causing a small smile to drift onto my face.

"Would you want to know if Brian was cheating on you"? I couldn't decide whether I was still trying to make it look hypothetical, or whether I was actually wanting her to click on to what I was saying.

"I don't know. Anyway, he wouldn't cheat on me and if he did, I'd know". She told me. **_Funny, because he is, and you don't_**, I thought to myself. "Is there something going on, that you're not telling me"? Connie looked at me, her eyes piercing, as though she was trying to read my thoughts.

Now I thought would be the perfect opportunity to let everything out of the bag, the opportunity to put everyone out of there misery. I opened my mouth to say something, but one look at her innocent worried face stopped me in my tracks. I can't decide whether I was more afraid of telling her and having her not believe me, or having her believe me and break her heart.

"No, there's nothing". I forced a fake smile, watching as she stood up and headed to her closet, pulling our dresses to the front.

"Then why all the questions"? She asked, though there was no suspicion there.

"No reason, I just wanted to know that you know that I'm always here for you". I said the first thing that came to mind, then realized exactly what I had said, and the confused expression on her face, made me realize what I had said didn't really make sense. "Ok, you're the closest thing I've got to a little sister, and well I just feel a bit emotional that's all". I felt tears forming, from what I had just said and because I hated lying to her.

"Oh Julie. You'll always be my big sister". She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I knew she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you, and no matter what ever happens, I'm always gonna be here for you". I said hugging her back.

"Ditto". She laughed, before pulling away, and wiping at her cheeks. "Listen, I'm gonna grab a shower. Do you wanna go see what the guys want to do tonight"? She asked.

"Yeah sure". I stood up, and headed back to the guys.

As soon as I got back to the living room, everyone tuned expectantly to look at me. I shook my head, before slumping into the sofa.

"Go ahead Charlie, say it". I said dejectedly.

"At least you had the nerve to try". He said, surprising me slightly.

"I got so close, but she just looked so happy, I couldn't bring myself to say it".

With that we changed the subject, trying to come up with things to do, that would seem normal to Connie, yet take our minds off everything. We spent the night at the local carnival, and having a few drinks in some clubs, before we all headed back to Connie's where we just hung around. Through all that, my mind was still on Connie, here she was, thinking she had everything going for her, and we were just about to ruin it for her.

Even when we got back to Connie's, we continued to drink, and sure enough, soon most of the guys and Connie were a little worse for wear. It had become a silent decision among us all, that everyone would be staying here tonight, and had brought our things around earlier. So after changing into our night clothes, which in our cases were just sweats, we began having more fun.

Guy, was flicking through Connie's music selection, and after picking out a certain song, put the CD in, and paused it, whilst he and Charlie disappeared in separate direction. A few seconds late, the music started with James Brown's I feel Good.

"**_WOW, I feel good_**". Charlie and Guy sang as the skidded toward each other on the smooth hard wood floor, before slamming into each other, the song still playing. The room cracked up laughing, as the two untangled there bodies and got up, before joining in on the laughter.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong". Averman stood up. "If you're going to skid, you have to do it just right".

He went to one side, just in our view, before trying to sprint a few steps before sliding. However he went too fast not giving his feet chance to grip the floor, and ended up falling flat before he'd even started sliding.

"Oh yeah, wonderful skid there Ave's". Goldberg teased.

"I'm ok, by the way". Averman whined from the floor.

"Arr, Ave's did you hurt yourself"? Connie giggled as she climbed to her feet, and helped our friend to his feet.

"No, but thank you for asking". Averman replied playfully.

"Whose for more **_margaritas_**"? Connie asked, heading to the kitchen anyway.

5 minutes later, carrying a jug of margaritas, she slid gracefully into the living room, putting everyone's attempts and the perfect slide to shame.

"Ladies and Gentleman, **_that_** is how you slide". Connie laughed, putting the jug down on the coffee table.

"How did you manage that without falling over"? Portman asked, shocked that someone had done a better slide than his own, which had been the best up until Connie's.

"Practice, practice and more practice". She laughed.

After a few more smoothies, Connie attempted at teaching us, how to slide properly, and by the end of it, we had only broken 3 glasses, one jug and vase that Connie claimed she'd never liked anyway. It felt as though we were back in high school, just having fun and nothing more mattered. I had even managed to forget about the whole Brian thing, and joined Connie in drinking more than I probably should have.

So what do you think???? PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

MEADOW567 : Maybe, maybe not lol. We'll see lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

XXxSARAHxXx : I don't suppose it's that hard lol, just wear fluffy socks lol. Yeah, go Julie lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Katie my sweetheart! Lol. Arr, stop, you're embarrassing me lol – nah, you're not really, I don't embarrass that easily, thank fully since I'm dressing up as the Cowboy from the Village People and one of the women from Boney M and singing on stage for my mom's birthday tomorrow – sometimes I wonder if friends are really that necessary lol. The Guy and Charlie bit was actually inspired by me and my best mate David, we tried doing it while we were a little tipsy shall we say, though it ended a lot worse lol. Oh I saw that episode, the thought actually never occurred, hum, thinks, yep I'll definitely have to use that at some point lol. GOOD LUCK this weekend. I know you'll knock em dead lol. Ohh enjoy Hawaii, I wish I went somewhere more interesting lol. What is AIM? If I can I'll try and download it once you've told me what it is, but I can't make promises, since my dad has put his foot down about the whole downloading things lol. Oh I will try my hardest not to update more than twice in that time – I will try my very hardest lol. Oh yea it's so tragic, instead of being sat in front of a computer being as bored as hell, you're going to be sat on a beach, watching well I might as well come out with it – HOTTIES lol – so tragic – I'll cry you a river lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : The siding thing was actually inspired totally by me and my bessy mate David lol – ended a lot worse though lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Yeah, I thought Julie's P.O.V created a nice change lol. Yeah, you gotta feel sorry for Julie(a little), but she should just come out with it, it'll hurt Connie more in the long run, but I'll try not to hurt Connie that much lol. The sliding thing was inspired by me and my best mate David – ended a whole lot worse though lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : Yes, ok, just for your sake, Guy was dancing in his boxers lol, then comes over to you ï lol and whispers "Personal strip tease later" lol. I know isn't Julie just so stupid lol – she should just open her big gob lol. You skidded into a wall – chuff nut lol – though I have to admit the whole thing was inspired by an experience I had with my best mate David not too long ago, but it ended a lot worse lol. Oh thank you – but no need to bow, a simple curtsy would have been suffice lol – only kidding lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : Congratulations, you are my 100th reviewer lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : No worries. Right Connie will be getting married in the next few chapters or so. If you need or want anything explaining don't hesitate to ask. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 14

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

Morning came far too quickly for my liking. With an aching head, I headed out to the living room, where most of the ducks were sat, nursing sore heads, sipping glasses of water and mugs of hot coffee. Connie had yet to get up, though I think we were all slightly grateful for that. All this pretending that we didn't know what was going on, was tiring both mentally and physically. My appointment with Tammy was her first one of the day, I'd made sure of that, at 9.30. The wedding wasn't until 11.30, giving me at the most an hour and a half to get her to come clean and stop the wedding. I was cutting it incredibly short and I was hoping that I would have convinced her to tell Connie, before Connie had to leave for the church.

"What times you're appointment"? Guy asked, passing me a mug of coffee.

"9.30". I answered, in a husky sleep voice. "What time is it now"? I asked.

"8.30", Someone asked.

I downed a few more mouthfuls of coffee before getting up and heading to get dressed. The sooner I got there, and the sooner I saw Tammy, the sooner I could get her back here. I dressed in jeans and shirt, knowing that I wouldn't need to wear that tux. Whilst I had been getting dressed, I had heard a few moans from Connie's room, a tell tale sign that she had woken up, and was feeling the effects of the drinks we'd had last night. I sped up a bit, not really wanting to see her and offer explanations as to where I was going. I slipped out of the apartment, 5 minutes later, Connie still grumbling and moaning in her room.

CONNIE'S P.O.V

I woke up slowly, my head pounding, and heavy. I laid completely still, letting out long slow groans, hoping that one of the ducks would hear me, and come armed with pain killers and a kind word. After about 15 minutes, no-one came, so I decided to drag myself from my bed. I sat up, feeling as though my head was a breeze block, sat on weakened shoulders. After rubbing my eyes, and taking a few heavy breaths, I started getting up, before realizing, that today was my wedding. I jumped across my bed, checking the date on my calendar, before glancing at the alarm clock. I dashed out of my room, skidding along the corridor, before running down the stairs.

"**_I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY_**". I shouted as I went.

About half way down the stairs, my foot slipped forward from under me, causing me to land on my butt, and slide or rather bounce down the remaining stairs to the bottom, where all the ducks, gathered around, worried I had hurt myself.

"I'm ok, you know why". I jumped up, feeling the bruising already beginning. "Because I'm getting married today". I started hopping around, trying to pull my socks off. I only fell another 3 times throughout doing that, before dashing back upstairs to get dressed.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

I entered the building, I had been destined for, making my way, steadily up to the correct floor, before heading down toward Tammy's office. I got to the receptionists desk, and was immediately recognized by the woman sat behind. She gestured toward the seats in the far corner, luckily out of view from the entrance I had just walked through, but in view of Tammy's office. I was sat for about 10 minutes, before I head exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Morning Miss Duncan, your 9.30 appointment is already here". The receptionists spoke.

"Oh, ok, can you just show them into my office, I've just got to run a quick errand". I couldn't see her, thankfully, as I'm pretty sure if she had seen me, I wouldn't see her again.

I was showed into her office, and sat in the seat opposite, hers. I sat twiddling my thumbs, running through my head exactly what I should say, what I needed to say, and how desperate I was to get her back to Connie's place before they left for the church. After about 5 minutes, I heard the door open, and close gently. I daren't turn around, knowing that once she realized how it was, all she had to do, was open the door and dash out. She slowly made her way around the desk, sitting down opposite me, before she'd even noticed who I was.

"Charlie, what are you doing here, and most of all, why are you going by a fake name"? Tammy asked, her eyes wide.

"I think you know why I'm here Tammy". I said softly. "And I also think you know why I used a fake name".

"Enlighten me"? She tried playing it cool.

"You tell me". I replied equally as cool.

"Charlie, I haven't got time to playing mind games with you. If you hadn't noticed, I'm living in a grown ups world, where I actually have work to do".

"Is that what you call it. I don't call cheating on an old friend with her fiancé, very grown up do you".

"I have no idea how you've come to the conclusion that I'm having a secret affair with Brian, and personally I don't really care, all I really care about is you getting out of my office, and letting me get on with my job".

"You don't care do you, you don't even care that Connie's about to marry this jerk do you. God Tammy, how blinde are you going to be"? I was bringing out the big guns now. "Do you actually think that you're going to be able to have a full time relationship with him, once he's married to Connie. His excuses are going to wear thin one day, and he's going to end up having to cancel dates and cozy evenings in with you to be with his **_WIFE_**".

"I already told you, I'm not having an affair with Brian". She told me, though her voice betrayed her.

"You really think I didn't do my research on this before I came in here all guns blazing. We rang the hotel you stayed at, the room was booked under Brian and Connie's name, does that not make you feel sick. We saw your briefcase in Brian's apartment, even though you meant to be on a **_'business trip'_**, and I saw you as you got off the plane".

"There's still no substantial evidence to support your allegation there Charlie". She folded her arms and sat back deep in her chair. "You forget, I'm a lawyer, I can and will fight my way out of any accusation". She smiled smarmily.

"How's Tommy these days? Have you heard from him recently"? Another tactic.

"Oh don't bring him into this. He has nothing to do with it".

"I'm sure he'd love to know what's going on, because would you believe, I know he would believe the accusations, and would be disgusted with you, I can't remember the reason why but I know he would". I started. "Oh that's right, your mother cheated on your dad when you were 13 didn't he, and correct me if I'm wrong, it was with your dad's best man, wasn't it".

"How did you know that"? She asked, shocked that I knew everything.

"Well you see, we lived in the same neighborhood, I saw Tommy one day, he was pretty messed up, so I invited him back to my place, and he ended up telling me everything". I admitted. "But don't worry, he asked me not to tell anyone, and to this day I haven't. See that's what real friends do, they **_don't_** betray each other. We also speak every few weeks to catch up". That was a lie, but she didn't know that. "And I'm pretty sure, that if I was to quickly call him, he wouldn't be happy to know exactly what you've been up to". I pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

JULIE'S P.O.V

We had just returned from the hairdressers, and facial place. Connie was just on the phone with her parents, as they weren't able to make it out due to her Grandmothers illness. This morning had taken more out of me, than 3 games with the varsity at Eden Hall. It was so hard trying to sound happy for Connie, knowing the whole time that she was living a lie. I slumped on the sofa, letting out a huge sigh The guys, all dressed pretty smart, well they couldn't exactly hang around in sweats could they.

"I hope to God Charlie hurry's up". I said, dejectedly. "I don't know for how much longer I can keep this charade up". I admitted.

"Me too". Goldberg sighed.

"Goldberg, you haven't been around her all morning". Guy shook his head.

I could vaguely hear Connie starting to end the conversation, and all at once, I realized, the heartache she was about to enter. I looked at the ducks, a worried expression, clear on my face.

"Whatever you do, don't let her get that dress on, stall her as much as possible". I hissed, as she headed our way.

"How's your Gran"? Guy asked, changing the subject.

"Um, she's doing ok, luckily the stroke wasn't as bad as they thought, it hasn't affected her speech, just her left hand side, but she's able to walk a few steps, so that's a good sign". She smiled. "I just wish they were all here". The smile slowly fell.

"Well, you know, nobody would hold it against you if you did postpone the wedding". Adam suggested.

"I know, but my Gran has already ordered me to get married without them being there, and I gotta do what she told me to do". She told us. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready". She headed toward the stairs.

I nudged Guy hard, hopefully one of them would think of something to stop her. My brain was void of any devious plan, my mind had been a whirl wind all morning, and I didn't think I was able of thinking of any more excuses.

"But Connie, you got nearly an hour until we have to set off to the church". Guy shouted after her.

"What he means is, if you get into our dress now, if you spill anything, or sit down you'll just crease it". Adam added quickly.

"I suppose so". She answered, going back to the kitchen. "Anyway, where's Charlie"?

"Um, um, he said something about going to get your surprise". Fulton shouted, shrugging when we all looked at him.

"Why, what is it"? Connie loved surprises, but I was pretty sure this was one she wouldn't.

"We don't know, it's news to us". Luis answered quickly.

For the following 40 minutes, we all tried different tactics to sway her from having to get dressed, but as the clock ticked onwards, the harder it was getting. Eventually with 20 minutes left until we had to leave, she told us, that she was going to get dressed. At that second I felt like crying, before finally following her to get my own dress on, hoping and praying Charlie would be back before I came down.

So what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

xXxSARAHxXx : Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : You're very welcome. Anything you need to know – well you know how to get hold of me lol. Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : All your questions will be answered in good time, I promise lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : Glad to see you're enjoying this lol. I'll see what I can do about the strip tease lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Howdy Partner! Lol. Oh God, I didn't mean to kill you lol. Cut her heart out with a spoon? Never heard of that before lol. Yeah Tammy is being a bit of a bitch, but love does strange things I suppose lol. I think excited might be an understatement KT lol – you on a sugar rush or something lol. I'm real happy for ya, third is great, better than fourth or fifth lol. Spring Grove obviously can't have been happy with their first place, they just jealous of your third lol. Yeah what a disappointment that she ducked. Sure course you weren't 'trying' to take her out lol. I'll see what I can do about this AIM website then, but no promises lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : I know I've always wanted to be at a wedding where someone runs in and stops it – I mean I'd feel sorry for either the bride or groom, but it would be ace if that really happened lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : I don't know, I just love cliff hangers lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Yeah, she'll be upset, wouldn't anyone, but I'm sure she'll get over it, once she's harmed Brian and Tammy lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

CHARLIENCONNIEFAN : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 15

GUY'S P.O.V

Charlie was cutting it pretty fine, we had less than 15 minutes until we were **_supposed_** to leave for the church. I was in two minds whether to just tell Connie now, and get it over with, I mean, there wasn't anything worse to me at the moment, than having to continue this charade, but then the other half was telling me, that she wouldn't believe any of us without the proof. She was far too in love with this guy. I paced up and down, trying to think of something, I couldn't let her go to the church.

"What do we do, what do we do"? Ken paced along side me.

"I don't know, all I know is that we **_can't_** let her get married". I answered.

"Guy, you have to tell her you love her"? Portman told me.

"What! Why me"? I asked eyes widening in the thought.

"Because you're the only one she'd believe". Adam responded.

"Oh great, so just because I dated her for a few years, I'm the one who has to tell her I love her? What about Luis, he had a crush on her when they first met"?

"She wouldn't believe him. You are the only one she'd truly believe". Fulton joined in.

"I can't. I can't do that to her. It would open up old wounds". I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm gonna make new wounds if you don't". Averman tried threatening me and I chose to ignore him, giving him disbelieving look.

"Adam should, you said yourself, you told her you were asking Charlie for advice on something". Oh God I really didn't want to have to do this.

"Hum, hum". Julie cleared her throat before descending the stairs.

She was dressed elegantly in a long flowing ivory gown. She looked stunning, however her expression was anything but a happy one. In all rights this day should be one of the best days of our lives, seeing our 'little sister' get married. However it was anything but happy, as I'm sure you can imagine.

"She's coming". Julie hissed. "I hope one of you has something up you sleeve".

Then, there she was. My mouth went dry, and I felt as though my shirt collar was too tight around my neck. I was so glad that I was leaning on the back of the sofa, because I was sure that if I hadn't been, I would have fallen over. She stepped slowly down the stairs, almost like an angel coming down from heaven. Her skirt, fluttered gracefully out with each step. Her face beamed with pride, a huge almost cheesy yet beautiful smile appeared. My heart started beating faster, and I felt as though I had sweat beads dripping down my forehead, yet I hadn't got the movement to lift my arm to wipe the non existent sweat beads.

"Hubba... Hubba... Hubba". Russ, almost as shocked as myself, managed to say.

"Thanks, I think"? Connie laughed. "Where's Charlie"? She looked around us all, and as soon as she realized he wasn't present.

"Um, he's not come back yet". Goldberg told her.

"WHAT"! Connie yelped, frantically grabbing at everyone's wrists until she found one with a watch. "He has to be here, he's supposed to be giving me away". She became panicked within seconds.

"He'll be here, give him another 5 minutes". Adam said calmly, though we all knew he was just hoping he'd be here in 5 minutes with good news.

Those 5 minutes passed, faster than I wanted, or rather needed. Connie continually paced the floor, and I was dying to join her, but I was still trying to get over my previous shock at how beautiful she looked. I could see all the ducks looking at me, waiting for me to drop the bombshell on her. I didn't know whether I'd have the heart or courage to do it. When I finally thought I had enough courage, I stood, trying to get used to having to support my full weight again. I opened my mouth to say something, but Connie beat me to it.

"I can't wait for him, I should be on my way to the church by now". She grabbed her bouquet and headed for the door.

"NO"!. I shouted as she reached for the door handle, startling myself, her and the ducks. "You can't marry Brian, because, because". I stuttered, almost daring myself to say the words.

"Why not? Why can't I marry him Guy"? Connie looked at me questioningly, and I could tell her patience was running short.

"Because, I, um I"... Again the stuttering, until Portman discreetly nudged me. "I love you".

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"No, you don't need to call Tommy". Tammy told me.

"Oh, I think I do". I continued dialing the number, which definitely wasn't Tommy's since I didn't really know his number.

"What do you want me to do"? She was slowly giving in.

"I want you to come and admit everything to Connie, before she leaves for the church".

I was adamant, that she was going to be the one to tell Connie the news, not me, not Guy, not any of the ducks, but Tammy. She was one of two people that created this mess, and she would be one of two people that fixed it. I could see the determination in her face. She was determined that she wasn't going to admit to anything, however I knew otherwise. I had seen the look in her face, when I said I'd call Tommy. That was the one thing she was afraid of. Both she and I knew, he would be disgusted with her.

"No, I can't. I can't tell her. Anything but that". She shook her head adamantly.

"Then what do you suggest, a written confession. That won't work Tammy. She needs to hear it from the horses mouth to believe it. You have to stand up to what you've done. You might be able to salvage something with her, but if I go in there and tell her myself, there won't be anything left to salvage".

"There won't be anything left to salvage anyway Charlie, whether it's me or you that tells her".

"You don't know until you try". I was running out of time.

"Open your eyes Charlie. As soon as she finds out I've been cheating on her with Brian, she's gonna hate me no matter who breaks the news to her".

"He's really gotten under your skin hasn't he"?

"Who"? She asked.

"Brian. You're nothing like the girl I remember. The Tammy I knew wouldn't have even thought about doing such a thing, and even if you didn't know straight off that Brian and Connie were together, the old Tammy would have been mortified when she found out. What happened to her"?

"She grew up and moved on".

"Well that's funny, I grew up and moved on, and I haven't cheated on anyone, let alone an old friend. Tommy has grown up and moved on, but he hasn't cheated on anyone". I was about to go on desperate measures here. "Please Tammy, I'm begging you, you have to stop this wedding from going ahead".

"You love her don't you"? She looked at me curiously.

"Who"? I asked confused at the sudden change in subject.

"Connie, you love her don't you"?

"Of course I love her. She's my little sister, I've known her since before we were out of diapers".

"No I mean really love her. Why else would you have dug as deep to find out about Brian".

What she just said, sunk in slowly, and I was unable to give her an answer straight away. I wasn't in love with Connie, I simply cared what happened to her, didn't I?

"No, I don't. I will always watch her back". I answered sharply. "Look, whether you come with me or not, I already have you confession". I pulled out a little tape recorder from my jacket pocket, and clicking the stop button. "You've just been caught out". I smirked, and backed off toward the door.

"Charlie you cant'". Her voice almost had a pleading tone.

"Watch me". I left the office, pulling my cell phone out, searching for Adam's number, to let him know I had the evidence.

"Charlie, wait". Tammy shouted, running to catch me up, jacket in her hand.

"Changed your mind I see".

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing so there!

A : Arr, well you'll have to figure that one out yourself lol. Oh I don't know about a sequel, I'm still trying to complete D5 lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Well you'll just have to keep wondering won't ya lol. I give nothing away lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEYGURL90 : Arr I'm so glad you like it. I am in the middle of writing another story, however I'm going to finish this one, and update another before I add my new story. Either way, I'll let you know in these notes what I'm doing. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : Glad you 'love' it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : I could quite easily leave it like that lol, see I already knew what was going to happen lol. Well if I told you whether it was going to be a C/C or a C/G, that would be telling – obviously lol, but I don't tell lol. Yeah Tammy is being a bit of a bitch, but I think we can all forgive her for being perceptive lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

XSARAH : Yeah, we could all use a friend like Charlie – though I'd prefer one like Adam lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 16

GUY'S P.O.V

I can't believe I had said those words, and I don't think the ducks believed I had said them either. Connie just stood looking at me, shocked at my revelation. I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. I suppose I was more scared that she'd replicate the feelings – I don't know how I'd deal with that if she did. I tried giving her a small smile, but I think it came out a little weirdly. All of a sudden, I felt as though there was only me and her in the room, everything else had no meaning.

"Oh, very funny, guys. Let me guess, Charlie's stood on the other side of the door with something to scare me". She sounded a little hysterical, adding a small laugh every so often.

"It's not a joke". I managed to tell her, though I don't know how I did it. She seemed to take a few seconds to think it over, whilst searching my expression for any tell tale sign that I was joking.

"Oh Guy. Why are you doing this to me now? We both know that neither of us love each other, not in the way we should. I love Brian, and you'll find someone, that you love far more than me". She said softly.

"Connie, you can't marry Brian". I tried again.

"I am Guy. Now either you come and be the friend I know you are, or stay here. Either way, I want you to come, but it's up to you". She said softly as she started for the door again, and I knew I had lost my battle.

"Connie"... Fulton began.

"Look, I know none of you particularly like Brian, I never expected you to, just like I probably won't like half of your girlfriends, fiancés or wifes at first, but you know what, I'm prepared to keep my mouth shut, as long as I know they make you half as happy as Brain makes me. Now I'm going to the church, come if you want to, but I will understand if you don't want to". And with that she finally left the apartment.

Without a word, we all ran after her, and I know I caught the smile on her face when she realized that we were coming. However none of us smiled or were particularly happy that we hadn't been able to stop her. I was hoping and praying that Charlie was stood outside the church with whatever proof he had, but somewhere along the line, I had accepted that he wouldn't be there, and probably hadn't succeeded, leaving Connie to become Mrs. Connie Litterall.

We got to the church, might I add too quickly for my liking. Connie and Julie headed straight for the bridal room, where they would continue getting ready. Whilst we were in there, Adam's cell rang. I could feel my heart boom in my chest, when he told us all that it was Charlie. I felt shaky throughout the whole conversation. As he put the phone down, a slight smile crossed his face, and I knew that we finally had a glimmer of hope.

"He's on his way now". Adam told us, replacing the phone in his pocket. "With Tammy". He added.

"How long have we got"? Goldberg asked, as relief hit us all.

"15 minutes before the start of the ceremony". I answered. "How far away is Charlie"?

"20 minutes". Adam said dismally. "At least".

"We can stall her for an extra 5 minutes can't we"? Ken asked.

"I don't know, we've struggled so far". Luis added.

"We'd have done better had this klutz been a bit more believable". Russ interrupted.

"Hey, I did my best, it's not easy telling someone you love them, when you're being forced into it". I argued.

"Hey, he did good, I didn't see anyone else offering themselves to do it". Fulton stuck up for me.

"Ok, ok, we still have to decide exactly how we're going to stall her again", Portman silenced us all.

"I might as well do it. She's already pissed with me, I might as well save her the trouble of being pissed with more than one person". I told them and headed into the bridal room, where both Connie and Julie, were getting their last few things ready, though I was pretty sure, they had done everything once already, but they continued applying a little more light make up even with my presence. "Jule's can you give us a minute"? I asked, her and she simply nodded, leaving us alone.

"Please Guy, I don't want to hear it". Connie turned around in her seat to face me.

"I've not come in here to admit my undying love for you". I chuckled. "Again".

"Then what's up"? She looked at me curiously.

"Well firstly I came to tell you how beautiful you look, and yes, I wish it was me, that was waiting for you at the other end of the aisle, but I also know it was never meant to be me". I sat opposite her, and she reached for my hand. "When I told you I loved you earlier, I really meant it, I do love you, and probably always will. I suppose I'm telling you all this now, not because I want to hurt you, but because I want you to know that I do love you and will always be here for you".

"I love you too Guy, and it means the world to me, that you've told me". A stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Secondly – you were right when you said that we didn't like Brian"... I began.

"Guy"... Connie cut in.

"No, let me finish Con's. We don't like him, because we all feel like he's taking you away. You will always be our little sister Connie, no matter how old, how independent, how far we drift, we will **_always_** see you as our baby sister. And we are only doing what big brothers and sister do, except Julie isn't as bad as us, because she's different". I laughed. "But the last thing we want you to think, is that we meant to hurt you by our dislike of Brian, it's just what we do". I was running out of things to tell her. I glanced at my watch, realizing, I only had to stall for another 5 minutes.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and funnily enough, you haven't. It's nice to know that I've always got someone watching my back". She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thirdly, Charlie's just called Adam, and is on his way, but I know you can't hold the wedding off too long for him, and I know he was supposed to be giving you away. But if he isn't here on time, if you want me to that is, I'll give you away". I offered, thinking that I wouldn't need to but at least I was making the offer and making it look as though we weren't out to sabotage the wedding right from the start.

"I'd love you too". She leant forward pecked my cheek, then turned back around and began fixing her make up that had run slightly whilst we'd been talking.

I left her alone, and headed back out to the guys. They seemed a little bit more relaxed, though still pretty tense. Julie went back in to Connie, leaving me outside, impatiently waiting for Charlie's arrival. A few minutes later, Connie came out, Julie in tow. Charlie was still no where in sight, and we were all starting to worry again.

"Ok, I'm ready". She declared.

"What, you don't want to wait for Charlie? He's on his way now". Averman said loudly.

"The Vicar won't wait forever. But I'm gonna kick Charlie's butt later". Connie branded a small smile.

"Let me ring him again and see where about he is"? Adam offered.

"No, thank you anyway Adam, but I'm not waiting for him. He knew what time the wedding started, he should have been here on time". She replied, though I could tell there was disappointment in her voice.

All the ducks bar Julie and myself, heading into the church, taking their seats at the front. They looked anything but happy, all knowing Charlie wasn't going to make it on time. When everyone was seated, the wedding march started. Julie walked in front, and I knew she was branding a very fake smile. Next it was our turn, I felt as though everyone knew our secret, that we were all against the wedding. Beside me, Connie was beaming with pride and happiness, as we walked passed friends and family on both her and Brian's side. Long before I was ready we had reached the alter, Connie let go of my arm, planting a small kiss on my cheek, before passing her bouquet to Julie and then finally turning to Brian.

All I kept thinking, was that this wasn't right, we should have said something earlier, God tying her to a chair would have been better than this, at least then we'd wouldn't have had to explain anything until Charlie and his proof turned up, but this way was much more painful for all party's concerned.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate"... The Vicar began.

"STOP". A voice shouted from the very back. We all turned to see Charlie walk a little further in, dragging Tammy behind him.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing"? Connie hissed angrily, as Charlie came further in, but stood a slight distance from us.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life". He continued.

"Will someone get him out of here". Brian shouted, panic clear in every crater of his face.

"You shut up". I stepped toward him, ready to pummel him. I think the only thing that that stopped me was the fact that we were in the house of God.

"Connie, you're beloved Brian here has been lying to you. Tell her Tammy". He pulled Tammy forward, fully into Connie's view.

"Charlie please". Connie pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"He's telling the truth Connie". Tammy declared. You could clearly hear a gasp ring out throughout the church.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own nowt so there!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : Glad you liked the last chapter lol. Don't worry about your spelling, the fact that I know what you mean and you took the time to review is enough for me lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : I'm not gonna tell you what happens next – that would be too nice of me lol. What a subtle hint that was – Charlie and Connie – nudge, nudge, wink, wink eh? Lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

ADI GALLIA1 : Well you know what they say, Rome wasn't built in a day lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

XSARAH : I think that might possibly be the highest grade I've ever gotten in my whole entire school career lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

EMMY : So sorry – I didn't realize I was torturing you – I wouldn't ever do that to you lol. I can't believe you threw a rock at me – well it definitely ain't gonna be a Connie/Guy now lol – only kidding – I haven't actually made my mind up yet about it. Anyways thanks for the support, review and pretty rock lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : Right I'll try and clear it up for you. Guy told Connie that he loved her to postpone the wedding, but he didn't, though that was the main motive. He does actually love her – but it's up to you guys to decide whether that love is brotherly/sisterly love or is it love, love lol? Hope that's cleared it up a bit for you. Humiliation does good for you – it does lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MOSHIMORO6785 : Glad you liked it lol. I only manage to update as much as I do, because I am at this second un-employed. Eww that's the most horrible word in the world, it makes me sound so grown up lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : Yeah, I think I'm glad Charlie made it – though I asked him not to – I really wanted Connie to

Become Mrs. Litterall – only joking lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : Get a paper bag lol. I feel sorry for you hyperventilating state – but I ain't gonna tell you what's gonna happen lol. Yeah I thought that little scene between C/G was pretty sweet. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : Why hello my darling! Lol. I should imagine you can pretty much tell what I'm gonna do throughout the stories I write – I mean you've read pretty much all of them and follow my every move – very grateful for that by the way lol. Oh yea, AbFab is massive over here, though I do admit I don't actually watch it, I've probably watched a few episodes with my sister but not much more than that. I do love watching Jennifer Saunders professional partner though – Dawn French. She's amazing especially in the Vicar of Dibley. Another firm favorite comedy of mine is 'ello, 'ello. Oh well have an amazing time in Hawaii. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 17

CONNIE'S P.O.V

What was happening? Here I was on what should be the happiest day of my life, and I had friends popping up every where telling me that Brian was lying. I knew something was wrong when Charlie disappeared early this morning, then all the ducks acting strangely. But I put it down to the fact they just weren't keen on Brian, you know how big brothers hate their little sisters boyfriends. But now, I had Charlie dragging Tammy Duncan down the aisle, claiming that Brian had been lying to me. I was angry, upset and confused all at once, not knowing which way to turn. The whole church was looking at me, like I was some monster from outer space or something.

"He's telling the truth Connie". Tammy backed Charlie up, and immediately everyone gasped.

"Telling the truth about what"? I asked, tears almost blocking my vision.

"Tammy, what are you doing"? Brian asked from beside me.

"About me and Brian". She ignored Brian completely. I suddenly felt sick, guessing what was coming next. "We've been having an affair". She said fearfully.

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was nothing. All the information that had just been pumped into me in the last 30 seconds, whirled around in my head. Tammy and Brian. Brian and Tammy. Suddenly it all just clicked. The way they had walked together in the airport, the way she almost sprinted away from us, the way Brian had been acting recently, the reasons behind all his late nights at the office, the nights he never came back to mine, and all the arguments he'd started. I had been so blind for so long. I felt stupid for not seeing anything earlier, or listening more to my inner duck.

"Brian is this true"? I almost stammered.

"NO, of course it isn't. Why would I cheat on you with her". He said far too quickly and sharply for my liking.

"Do you think that little of me"? I almost whispered, tears now pouring down my cheeks.

"What"? He looked confused.

"To lie to me in church, in front of all our family and friends". My hurt was turning more into anger now. "How could you let me walk down the aisle, thinking that I was just about to marry the best thing that had ever happened to me, but instead you were just one big lie". I shouted "Well here's a bit of truth for ya". I kicked him hard in he shins, then found my fist punching him hard in the jaw. I stepped down from the alter, and headed toward Charlie and Tammy. She had tears rolling down her face, and she was cowering slightly, as though I was coming to strike her too. "And you, you were my best friend. What did I ever do to you, to make you want to hurt me as bad as this"? I hissed. "You're scum, both of you, and are very welcome to each other". I barged passed her, breaking into a run.

"Connie wait up". It was Charlie running up behind me.

"Get the hell off me". I screamed at him, as he grabbed my elbow to support me as I yanked my heels off my feet. "You knew, and you didn't tell me. You let me get all the way down the aisle, letting me be humiliated in front of family and friends, before finally telling me the truth". I continued dashing for the exit.

"I never meant to hurt you Connie. You have to believe that. I didn't mean to have to come into the church, but by the time I had convinced Tammy to tell you, you'd already left the apartment". He kept up with me easily.

"But you did hurt me Charlie, you did". And they were the last words I said to him, before he dropped back and I continued running outside for a cab.

I cried all the way home in the cab, not caring what the driver thought. All I could think about was how everyone knew before me, that my fiancé was cheating on me, yet none thought it appropriate to tell me. Then I realized, they had all been against the wedding from the start, all acting strangely, except for Julie. Then Guy's little 'love' speech popped to mind. He hadn't said those words because he meant them at all, he'd said the words in hope of me calling the wedding off or stalling me. I climbed from the cab, before realizing I had no money. I offered the driver to let me go upstairs an get some, but he kindly told me that it was on the house, as he'd hate the thought of his little girls wedding day being like mine.

I was spent, and climbed the stairs without a care in the world. My life had literally fallen down around me. Everyone who had meant anything to me in the world, had lied to me. The ducks were just as bad as Brian, all lying to me, all having said at some point that all they wanted was the best for me. It was all bull shit. I let myself into the apartment, locking the door securely, before finally braking down in floods of tears.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

"But you did hurt me Charlie, you did". I could have probably coped had she truly hated me, but there was no hate in her words, it was all simply pain.

I dropped back, letting her go. I hated myself for what I had done. She was right, I shouldn't have waited until now to tell her, I should have mentioned something as soon as I had started having suspicions. All the planning and scheming with the others hadn't paid off at all. We had all said we hadn't wanted to hurt her – well we hadn't succeeded. I suddenly felt all the ducks surround me, staring in the direction that Connie had disappeared.

"I messed up didn't I"? I remarked, half expecting Averman, Goldberg or Russ to make a sarcastic comment.

"No, Charlie we all did". Guy patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, we all had perfect opportunities to tell her the truth, and didn't". Fulton agreed.

"All you had to do was keeping your fucking stupid little mouth shut, I mean how God damn difficult is that". We all turned to see Brian in hot pursuit of Tammy, who was making a mad dash for the exit.

"You were playing with fire right from the start. You've got everything you deserved". Tammy yelled back.

"And you did too I suppose". He grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Yes I did. I lost a friend today, one who will never want anything to do with me ever again". She yanked from his grip. Turning and speeding away, leaving him stood staring after her.

"Yeah, well I lost my fiancé thanks to you". He hollered after her.

"Excuse me". I said loudly to Brian. "You didn't lose her, because truthfully, she was never really yours". I glared hard at him.

"If it wasn't for you little flea infested birdies, I'd be married now. What can't you stand seeing Connie happy. Just because your all jealous, doesn't mean you had to ruin her life". I know we could have stopped him mid sentence, but it was so much fun, watching his face turn beetroot red with anger.

"On the contrary my friend, I don't think we've just ruined her life, I think we've made it even better – without you". Averman said in his sarcastic tone.

"Just you watch, she'll come crawling back to me". Brian snarled, before rushing away, I think he was a little nervous about us jumping him.

"Over our dead bodies". Portman hollered after him.

"I don't know about you, but that little confrontation kinda cheered me up". Goldberg scoffed.

"Well savor that moment Goldie, because we still have to face Connie". Guy pointed out.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that Guy, I don't think she's clicked onto the fact that you guys were involved". I shook my head as I followed everyone outside.

The journey over to Connie's was full of dread – well it was for me. I hated the fact that I had hurt her. I knew at some point along the way that I was going to hurt her, but never was any of it intentional. I suppose none of my plans had gone to plan. I never wanted to let things get as far as the church, but Tammy had took a lot of persuading.

I suppose I wished sometimes that I hadn't been the Captain of the ducks. Sure it was great to know that no matter what, I always had my best friends right behind me, but sometimes being the leader wasn't always such a glamorous job. I was expected to do things like I had done today. Sure Connie probably would let the ducks into her apartment, once she'd had time to pull herself together, but she might not let me, as I had been the one who had 'single handedly' ruined her life. And even if she finally found it in her heart to forgive me, nothing, and I mean nothing would ever go back to the way it was. She would always see me as ex best friend, the one who barged into the church on her wedding day, declaring in front of family and friends, that she had been living a lie, hadn't seen through Brian's lies and infidelity, and worse still was that it was with an old friend. These thoughts haunted me, I was going to lose her, because I had been too stupid to have opened my mouth before now. Even if she hadn't have believed me, at least it would have caused some suspicion on her part, and then with any luck, curiosity may have taken over.

"Charlie, stop worrying about it. Once she's gotten over the shock, she'll realize you were just trying to what was best for her". Adam hung back with me, as we climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"I'm not so sure, you didn't see the look in her face, when she stormed out". I felt defeated.

"She'll come round". He patted my back, as we crowded around her door, hearing the loud music that she was playing.

It was the kind of music she always listened to when she was down, things such as Pink, Family portrait and Evanescence, my immortal boomed out onto the corridor. Guy knocked loudly, hoping she could hear it over the music.

"Go away and leave me alone". She almost shrieked through the door.

"Come on Con's, let us in". Fulton said gently. The music suddenly stopped.

"Why should I? You guys lied to me. You all knew he was cheating on me and non of you said a word. Just go away and leave me alone". She repeated, before the music turned back on, twice as loud this time.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own nowt!

XSARAH : My intuition tells me you want this to be a Connie/Guy story lol. Glad you like it. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : Well you were right, I ain't gonna answer that lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

TENSMCMCHICA :Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

AGEL15 : I can assure you, she doesn't hate Charlie, but I don't think anyone would be too chuffed if there best mate decided to do what he did lol. Anyways, thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

BLONDE-BRAIN : I think your one of many that don't like Brian lol, in fact I have yet to meet someone who does lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

A : Oh I'm sure that she'll let them back in eventually lol – or maybe not, depends on how hurt or angry she is lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 18

CONNIE'S P.O.V

No sooner had I got in, was I ripping the dress from my body, and stepping into some old baggy jeans and would you believe one of Charlie's hoodies. I turned on my CD player, listening to Evanescence, Pink and any other down beat, attitudy song I could find. I pumped the volume up, and for some reason found comfort in cleaning the apartment, almost as though I was cleaning away every molecule of Brian's presence there.

It became apparent that the ducks were hanging out, outside my door, when I heard them shout through the door. I replied, telling them to go away, not wanting or being able to face them at this point. I turned the music up even more, then headed upstairs to my room, bin bags in hand, and began throwing everything Brian had ever given or bought me in it. Then his clothes and other items followed, until I had filled 3 sacks and then one more that contained my dress, of which I never wanted to see again. Picking them up, one by one, I threw them over the banister, hearing the bang noisily on the floor below, conveniently next to the door. Immediately on the first bag plopping on the floor, I heard panicked knocking on the door. Choosing to ignore them, I continued to throw the bags down.

After the fourth had gone over, I headed back to my room, checking that there was no more of 'his' items left. I knelt down, feeling under the bed, pulling out a few miscellaneous items, before pulling an old photo album and a shoe box out, containing thousands of pictures. I knew exactly what pictures where in the album, and threw it to the side without even looking in it. The shoe box however contained other pictures of myself and the ducks, David, Nicky and Eve. I quickly leafed through the ones that 'he who shall not be named any longer' wasn't in. Replacing them back in the box, I picked the ones he was in and the photo album, up and headed to the kitchen.

I threw all the loose photo's into the old ceramic sink, before searching for the box of matches, then lighting one and tossing it on top of the photographs. I took delight in watching Brian's face crimple on the shiny paper, then turn black, never to be seen again. I hadn't realized, the deep, thick smoke that billowed out from them, but then again, I was past caring. The flames licked the insides of the sink, and once they started dieing down again, with one quick arm movement, the photo album followed. It began burning, and flames grew larger than before, but I just stared watching as the album and it's contents turned slowly black.

CHARLIE'S P.O.V

We had been stood outside Connie's apartment for about an hour now. None of us really wanted to leave, incase she decided to let us in eventually. Plus me and Guy couldn't exactly leave as all our things were in there. About 15 minutes ago, we had heard 4 big bangs over the loud music, and almost immediately had begun pounding on the door, in an attempt to get in there. I don't know what the others were thinking, but I immediately thought that she had hurt herself.

"I'm bored". Goldberg complained.

"Yeah, me too". Ken agreed.

"How long do you think we're gonna have to wait out here"? Portman asked.

"She'll let us in eventually, once she's calmed down". Julie stated confidently.

"So basically we could be waiting out here all night". Guy answered, emitting a little laughter.

"Maybe we should order a take away". Fulton joined in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we just break the door down". Averman suggested.

"Oh and that's gonna get us back in Connie's good books". Russ said sarcastically.

"It's better that just sitting out here". Averman retorted.

"Arguing isn't going to get us in there any quicker". I finally said, not wanting anything further to be said, that would cause a full on Duck argument.

I slid down the wall next to the door, running my hand through my short brown hair. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to make more room for the others on the small corridor. I kind of sensed we would be waiting quite a while before she let us in, then it would probably be reluctantly.

I let out a huge sigh, feeling more than miffed that my plan had gone pear shaped. As I breathed in, I could smell a hint of smoke. At first I put it down to a neighbor being a heavy smoker, but the smell was getting stronger and stronger, and it didn't smell anything like cigarette's.

"Do any of you guy's smell that"? I asked, taking big sniffs.

"Hey it wasn't me this time". Goldberg defended himself quickly.

"No, I'm not talking about that kinda smell, I can smell smoke". I replied.

"I smell it too". Ken who was sat beside me, agreed.

There was a chorus of 'me too's', before we all climbed back on our feet, checking either end of the corridor for an idea of where it was coming from. As I headed away from Connie's door, the smell seemed to deteriorate, but when I headed back, it got worse. By the looks on the other's face's I could tell they were thinking the same thing as me.

"You don't think"? Luis said opening.

"I do". I mumbled.

"C'mon Fult". Portman gestured for us to step back.

Within one swoop, they both jumped shoulder first into the door, immediately it broke open. The whole apartment seemed to be filled with smoke. Not a thick smoke, but it was thick enough. To be honest I was relieved to find the whole apartment was still in tact. I made a mad dash for the kitchen, where I suspected the smoke was coming from, hoping she was just burning food. On the way I tripped over one of the 4 blacks bags that had been 'dumped' near the door.

"Connie". I shouted on my way into the kitchen.

I skidded in there, to see her, stood near the sink, with what I could only guess was a book of some sort, burning steadily in the sink. She had tears streaming down her face, and she seemed some what out of it. Julie who had followed me, dashed forward to her whilst I attempted at turning the faucet on without burning my fingers. Eventually, the small fire was put out, and I could see clearly from the remains, that they had been photo's of her and Brian that she had been burning.

"Connie, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you". I turned to face her.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now". She said dejectedly, as she headed up to her room, passing the ducks.

Julie began to follow, but I reached for her arm, stopping her, before following myself. I was the one that had created this mess, and I was gonna be damned that I was going to let someone else fix everything for me. Plus, hopefully, leaving the ducks out of most of it, might make it easier on them, by making it look as though they weren't that involved.

I knocked gently on the door, but got no reply, so slowly entered, closing the door silently behind me. Connie was laid on her bed hugging her pillow, crying silently. I hated the fact that I had hurt her like I had, but I didn't regret stopping the wedding, not one little bit.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I can't leave you alone until you've heard me out". I told her. She said nothing and I took it as agreement that she was at last going to hear me out. "I know I should have told you way, way before now about my suspicions about Brian and Tammy. But I was scared that you wouldn't believe me and then never want to speak to me again. I couldn't stand it, if that were to happen, and I suppose the closer the wedding got, the more I feared that you wouldn't believe me until I had proof". By now, she was looking at me directly.

"You still should have told me Charlie. You should have known, that I would have taken your accusations seriously, you're my bestest friend for Christ sake". She replied.

"I know. I know I should have. But I was so scared of loosing you, and I thought that if I could just get some proof to back myself up, then you would believe that I wasn't just making everything up".

"You didn't need proof for me to believe you Charlie. I would have believed you because I trust you". She had sat up and was looking into my eyes. Tears still pouring down her cheeks. "And because you're my 'big brother' and I love you".

"I love you too". I grabbed for her, pulling her in a tight hug. "And I'm so, so, so sorry". I spoke into her hair.

I must have sat there for about 20 minutes, just hugging her tightly. Feeling relief and guilt wash over me at the same time. I knew she wouldn't just forgive and forget, but at least things were out in the open between us, and the slate had been wiped clean. Eventually, there was a knocking on the door, and Julie let herself in, carrying a cup of hot chocolate for Connie. I excused myself, knowing Julie would probably be a lot better and the 'feel better' talk than I would.

I went back down to the guys who were waiting expectantly for me. They all looked like expectant fathers, awaiting a verdict. I just nodded my head simply and sat down, finally relaxing. The guys didn't ask any questions, as I had made it quite obvious that everything was, well better than it had been earlier, still not great, but better.

So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing so there!

PITAQUEEN : Glad you're enjoying it, but I can't promise anything about Charlie and Connie. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

MEADOW567 : Thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

KATIE : OH MY GOD!!! I wasn't expecting a review from you. I know what you mean, I always get homesick, not because I'm a big baby that can't stand being away from home, it just a like my bed and my things lol. **_I have a smile, Stretched from ear to ear, To see you walking down the road, We meet at the lights, I stare for a while, The world around disappears, Just you and me, On this island of hope, A breath between us could be miles, Let me surround you, My sea to your shore, Let me be the calm you seek, Oh and every time I'm close to you, There's too much I can't say, And you just walk away, And I forgot, To tell you, I love you, And the night's, Too long, And cold here Without you, I grieve in my condition, For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so, Oh and every time I'm close to you, There's too much I can't say, And you just walk away, And I forgot, To tell you, I love you, And the night's, Too long, And cold here, Without you_** – Sarah McLachlan, I love you. It's a great song, it was part of the soundtrack to 'message in a bottle', with Kevin Costner and Robin Wright Penn – a must see lol.****Anyways thanks for taking the time to review, luv ya 2 KT lol. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

HOCKEYGIRL90 : You're very welcome for the review. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 19 – **_FINAL CHAPTER_**

GUY'S P.O.V

A few days had passed since the wedding. Connie hadn't really left the confinements of her bedroom, she only came down every so often, and then things were tense and difficult between us all. Charlie had cleared the air with her, and all seemed as though it was returning to normal – slowly but surely.

Over the passed few days, I had, had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, but had no idea why. It wasn't as though I was worried about the Connie and Brian situation, as that had been sorted out. Yeah I had a slight worry, that things between myself, Connie and the ducks wouldn't go back to the way they were, after we'd sabotaged her wedding, but it didn't explain the empty feeling I felt.

It was 11am, the longest I had stayed in bed for years. Charlie had been up a few hours, and I could hear the ducks down stairs, chatting idly between themselves. I started to get out of bed, to go down and join them. I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling my jeans on, then grabbing for my shirt. As I made my way toward the stairs, I passed Connie's room, and heard the unmistakable sound of Connie sobbing. I knew then, I couldn't just walk on passed her room, without checking on her.

"Connie, can I come in"? I knocked gently, before popping my head around the slightly ajar door.

"Yeah", She sat up immediately and began swiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"You ok"? I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted, and needed to hear it from her.

"I'll live". She almost whispered.

"Why don't you come on downstairs, we can all go out somewhere together". I offered.

"No, I'm ok here thanks. If you guys want to go out, then go, honestly I'll be fine on my own". She shook her head.

"He's not worth it you know". I stepped toward the bed and sat facing her.

"I loved him though, and I thought he loved me too". She confided. "How can someone tell you, that they love you, when they really don't"?

"I don't know Con's. He must have a thick stomach and a steel heart". Then for some reason, I realized that, although she was talking mainly about Brian, she was also thinking the same thing about me. "I know you're probably thinking, that I didn't mean what I said the other day, when I told you, that I loved you and everything. But I did, believe me Connie, I wouldn't tell you something like that and not mean it".

"I don't know what to believe anymore Guy. I've been fed so many lies, I can't tell what's the truth and what isn't". She sat there, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She looked like a lost little girl, and it made a lump in my throat. I had never seen her this vulnerable before.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't mean everything I said". I lifted her chin with my hand, looking into her pain filled hazel eyes.

Fresh tears poured down her cheeks as she collapsed into my arms. I knew then that she had believed me. I sat with her for about an hour, just rocking her back and fourth, listening as her cries became sobs, and her sobs finally became silent, as she fell to sleep. I knew she hadn't been sleeping well recently, so once I was sure she was asleep, I gently laid her down, pulling the covers over her, before silently leaving the room.

I went straight down stairs, receiving odd looks from the ducks. I got myself a cup of coffee before finally joining them in the living room. As I took my first sip of the hot brown liquid, the ducks continued looking at me.

"What"? I asked finally, their looks really getting to me.

"What time do you call this"? Julie asked.

"12.30, why"?

"Exactly Guy. It's 12.30, you've never stayed in bed any longer than 11.30 in your life". Charlie spoke up.

"Well for your information. I've just been sat with Connie for the last hour and a half". I said taking another sip of coffee. "Because thanks to you guys, making me tell her that I loved her, and the fact that everyone seemed to have been lying to her these past few months, she thought I was lying to her when I said I loved her".

"What's she doing now"? Adam asked.

"She's asleep". I answered, as we all fell silent.

Later that afternoon, Connie finally came down and sat with us. She looked better after she'd had a bit of a sleep, but pain and hurt etched every feature of her face. Things were slightly awkward between us all, not because any of us thought Connie hated us, but because none of us knew what to say to each other, all scared that we'd hurt her feelings more than we already had.

"You can talk you know, I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces". Connie finally spoke up. "He isn't worth it". She told us, looking at me as she gave me a small smile. I winked back in return.

Idle chatter commenced for the next hour or so. I couldn't help but think that the old Connie was coming back to us ever so slightly. She had let a few small smiles cross her features, but non stayed too long, as though the memory of the last few days stabbed her every so often, reminding her of all her heartache.

"Um, Con's, what are you doing with all the black bags"? Fulton asked, as he returned from the door, after paying for the pizza we'd ordered, and nearly tripping over the bags, that still remained crowded around the door.

"Oh, um, I suppose I'll take them to a charity shop sometime tomorrow". She looked longingly at the 4 black bags. "Someone less fortunate might as well have them".

"What exactly is in them"? Ken asked.

"Brian's things". She answered simply.

"We'll take them tonight on the way back to the hotel if you want". Luis offered.

"If you don't mind, that would be great". She answered, receiving a chorus of 'course we don't'. "Oh and Julie, you can do what you want with your dress". She told her, and I knew then that her dress was in one of the bags.

Later that evening, the ducks left earlier than they had the previous few nights, in order to drop the bags off at a charity shop. The apartment felt a little empty with just me, Connie and Charlie there, yet it felt that little more relaxed. We settled down with a big bowl of pop corn and another full of chips and began watching some films. About half way through the first one, Connie got up to get us all a drink. She was just passing the door, when someone tried unlocking the door. Connie went and answered it, and I could tell there was something wrong as soon as she'd opened the door. Her whole demeanor had changed, she was stood almost fearfully in the doorway.

I nudged Charlie who turned more of his attention on Connie. We both climbed to our feet, and headed over to Connie. Immediately on reaching her, I knew why her demeanor had changed so suddenly.

"Oh look who it is". Brian sniped.

"What do you want Brian"? Connie asked gently.

"Well, I came for my things, you know the things that rightly belong to me". He was no longer the loving fiancé anymore.

"They aren't here anymore". Connie said strongly back.

"What do you mean they aren't here anymore? What have you done with all my things". He barged passed Connie, but both myself and Charlie pushed him back out onto the corridor.

"Exactly what she say's". Charlie snapped.

"I've sent all your things to a charity shop". Connie declared.

"You stupid bitch, you had no right. They were my personal possessions". His face went red, I instinctively held Connie's arm, ready pull her inside if needs must.

"Possession Brian, is 9/10ths of the law. You left your 'possessions' in my apartment. I was free to do whatever I liked with them". Connie argued.

"How could you do this? This isn't you. You weren't like this until 'the ducks' flew back into your life. You've changed and you don't even know it".

"The real question here Brian is how you could do what you've done, to me? I never changed, I've always been the way I am, it's just that you smothered that part of me". Connie held her own. "You say you loved me, that you'd do anything for me, God you even proposed to me. Why, why do all that if you were going behind my back? Why not just end it with me, and start new with Tammy"? Connie began crying, but remained strong.

"Because I loved you, I still love you. I didn't want to hurt you". He said with what should have been feelings, but there was nothing.

"LIAR". Connie shouted in his face.

Brian began raising his fist, and I began pulling Connie away, but she pulled her arm out of my grasp. I tried again but, again did she pull away from me.

"Go ahead, hit me, you can't hurt me anymore than you already have done". She said quietly, though I guessed her voice was betraying her feelings. Brian's arm dropped back to his side.

"I thought you loved me". Brian softened, trying a different tact.

"I did. But that love was never reciprocated. Now I just truly, madly, deeply DETEST you". And with that Connie finally shut the door in his face.

She headed straight back to the living room. Where she sat with her head in her hands. Both me and Charlie followed her, sitting either side of her, rubbing her back affectionately.

"You ok"? I asked. She nodded her head and wiped away the tears.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you again". Charlie tried seeing the brighter side of things.

"While ever he knows he can get to me, he will. It's his way, he chases things until their his". Connie confided.

"Well the first thing you're going to do, is get the locks changed. And he'll get the message eventually". I told her.

"And we're gonna be here for a while. We won't let him anywhere near you". Charlie added.

"You're not going to be here forever". Connie shook her head.

"What are you saying Connie"? I asked.

"I think it's time I moved on, started somewhere new". She whispered.

"Like"? Charlie looked as shocked as I felt.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna head on home for a few weeks and go from there. Maybe ask Simon to be transferred to the Minnesota office".

"So you're gonna come home"? I asked, happy yet shocked.

"Yeah, I am". She said positively.

So I think I'll leave it there. Anyways what you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!


End file.
